Peer Into The Abyss
by ShadeAllure
Summary: Raised by Mephisto Pheles in secret, the director of True Cross, Raven Amaya never knew her real father. After one fateful day, Raven is forced to learn the terrible truth. With the Impure King defeated, the Exwires have returned back to their lives but the routine doesn't last for long.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sadly I do not own** _ **Blue**_ **Exorcist.**

 **Here is the first chapter of my story. This story is more of a test to see what people think which will determine whether or not I will continue it or not depending on reviews and likeability. With that said, please review and leave any ideas of what you would like to see in possible future chapters.**

 **06/15: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! I will remind my readers in the newer chapter to please come reread this chapter for there has been some MAJOR changes.**

 **08/02: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! These changes are more between minor and major changes. Nothing to really need to go back and reread but yet it's more than just grammar errors. I also decided to change the timeline. Originally I had it set to sometime after Rin fought Amaimon in the forest. Now the story is set to after the exwires have returned from Kyoto and Rin defeating the Impure King.**

 **Now, here is chapter 1. Enjoy!**

I often get into fights and sneak out. I cannot seem to help it. There are always punks out there who need to be taught a lesson. I'll admit I'm a bit of a rebel and people expect me to act better because of who my family is or should I say guardian. I am smart though not all brainy like those who take advance classes but smart enough to still get good grades. I do not have any friends and I skip class from time to time. The fights I get into seem to be happening more and more often, almost daily now. What is wrong with me? I am first year at True Cross Academy as the new term has barely started.

I am walking around True Cross Academy Town somewhere in the Southern district in my casual clothing which consist of black knee high gothic combat boots, a black sleeveless corset dress, and black fingerless gloves that go up to my elbows. The dress zips up in the front right, has a belt around the stomach and zip up pocket on the left of the chest, the skirt goes down to my mid-thigh and is lacy on the bottom.

With a sigh, I sat on a bench by myself bored letting my mid-back length black hair flow in the wind. I did not have anywhere to be but I had just snuck out. I slowly looked up to the sky when I saw a black small, round creature with two cat-like ear projections, four miniscule spiked limbs on its underside and a long tail with a triangular point fly by. _What the hell was that? A bug?_ I rolled my eyes thinking my mind is playing trick on me until I saw a yellow small, round body with green short, stubby hind legs and thick forelegs in front of me growling. I jumped back in the bench surprised with an arm in front of myself for protection, "Whoa! What is that thing?"

"That's my Behemoth," came a voice next to me. I slowly followed the chain that was on the monster to see a gold eyed teenage boy sitting next to me, staring at me. He had not been there before, I was sure of it. What the hell?He has a spike of hair that is lightly colored compared to the rest of his dark green hair. Now that is weird. Shit, those nails! How does he not cut himself with those? They're black too.He must be a cosplayer to be wearing those clothing. The torn long jacket with crossbone buttons is something that I would not mind having in my own closet, but for those green arm warmers… Maybe if they were another color. Oh no, those shoes! I never wanted to see that pointed-toe design again in my life. I'll admit the skull clasps are cool but I cannot stand the toe design. Please, never again.

"Behemoth?" _Where did this weirdo come from?_

"So you're who my big brother is so interested in. I always wanted a little sister." He turns to his monster, "Say, shall we play." The thing nods.

I raised a brow feeling uneasy. _Has this guy lost it?_ I slowly get up and begin walking away, "Whatever. See ya."

"No come back," I begin walking ever faster. "Don't ignore me!" He lets his pet off the leash and the thing begins to chase me as I make a run for it.

"What's this guy's problem," I glanced at the monster chasing me and it seems to be vicious. "This psycho wants to kill me!" I looked at the people I run pass and they do not seem to notice the creature. _Can't they see it?_ I begin waving my hands to wave away the black small flying bug things that seem to be swarming around. _What's going on? Is this some type of prank?_

I soon find myself running into an ally when that teen from before jumps in front of me out of nowhere making me stop in my tracks, "Stop running!"

I'm breathing heavily to catch my breath and glance behind me to see that guy's pet ready to pounce on command. I was trapped. I put my hands on my knees hunched over to catch my breath, trying to buy myself time as I could figure a way out of this mess. "What do you want," I glance at him with my hair falling in my face.

"To play with my little sister of course," he tilts his head to the side popping a sucker in his mouth.

 _Sister?_ I shook my head, "Look punk, I'm an only child. I have no siblings. Now run along and leave me alone." I began clinching my fists.

"Nah," he walked up to me and I was about to punch him but he ended up flicking me in the shoulder which ended up sending my flying across the ally.

Luckily I landed on some empty boxes with a groan. _Wow, he's fast. How did he do that?_ I slowly started getting up, being sore all over with a split lip and a cut eyebrow with scraps here and there. "You're not human," I licked the blood off my lips and began popping my stiff joints.

"Go Behemoth," the monster ran toward me as I threw and kicked boxes at it with it dodging.

"No," I ran and hopped onto a trash bin and jumped up grabbing onto a fire escape latter, lifting myself up. I was climbing up and ran across it as I looked back at the teen who was now gone. _Where'd he go?_ I ended up running into him. _How did he get here so fast?_ He kicked me over the edge but I caught onto the railing as I fell to catch myself. I looked down then back up to him with a gulp. _I'm too high up, if I fall then that's it for me._ He looked down at me and stepped on my fingers. I bit my lips hard to endure the pain as I flinched, "S-Stop!" I went wide eyed as I lost my grip with that hand, now holding myself up with one arm. Slowly he lifted his other foot, "No, don't!" He began to lower it to smash my other hand. _I'm going to die!_ I began to panic, "Get AWAY!"

All the sudden there was a flash of blinding blue light as I heard the teen shout, "Yay!" Slowly I opened my eyes that were closed so tightly and found myself safe on the concrete. I felt something warm over my whole body as I looked at my hand in confusion, "It's burning… Blue Flames… What the hell?"

I heard the teen laughing, "Yay! Wasn't that fun?"

I looked to him in confusion back to my hand then to the rest of myself. "What just happened," I whispered as the flames slowly disappeared.

I started to feel week and dizzy with my body still sore all over. "Raven," came a voice.

I looked to see a tall figure that I would recognize anywhere. No, not because of his forest green eyes or the purple hair or goatee. It was not even because of the ridiculous elegant white principal uniform he loves to wear. I warned him countless times about wearing it outside of school especially when we have to be seen together. The purple gloves are fine and classy but the top hat needs to go. No, it was not the pink ascot, or the pink and purple tights, or the pink umbrella, or the white tail coat with pink buttons that gave him away. Oh, why must he love pink? I despise the color. Does he like to torment me? Oh, the boots. We have talked about the boots on countless occasions. I told him pinkish purple boots with pointed-toes are an abomination and should not exist. Why can't they just exist in his precious manga and anime? No, he just loves those horrid things. Do not get me started on that white cloak. Does he really think that makes him look cool? There's only one thing that would allow me to recognize him even without the outrageous clothing, just one: the fact that the very man is my father. I managed to call out to him before everything went black.

I woke up a couple times before I finally could stay away. One was when my father was picking me up off the ground and another was while Belial – the butler to the mansion of Johann Faust – was cleaning up my wounds. I finally woke in my bedroom, not my dorm room at the academy, but my actual bedroom at home. I was still so tired and aching but I needed to get up at some point. I slowly sat up to find my dad sitting across my room.

"Good you're up," he spoke.

I looked at him, "How long have you-? Never mind."

"We need to talk about those flames of yours," he stood.

"Flames," I questioned then it started to come all back to me. "Hell we do!"

"Let's talk over supper. We are having my favorite instant noodles, Matekiya," he said excitedly as he walked out the door.

 _It's that important, huh. We only have that whenever it's serious._ I slowly got up and followed him. He stopped and looked at me with a smirk. I raised a brow in confusion.

"Eins! Zwei! Drei," he snapped his fingers and there appeared a table all set with the food and candles as a center piece with some flowers in a poof.

I jumped back wide eyed, "Whoa! How the hell did you do that?!"

He laughed, "Have a seat, Raven." He snapped his fingers using both hands and he appear in one of the chairs in a white suit with black strips with his hat and gloves gone revealing long black fingernails.

I blinked in confusion, freaking out. Slowly I took a seat as things on the table began moving on their own, "What's happening?!"

"Oh, Raven, this is a formal dinner. Didn't I tell you," he looked at what I was wearing and snapped his fingers changing my dress into a black dress with a bow on my stomach that had lace around it and black and blue ruffles in the skirt. My hair was pulled back nicely with curls and I was now gloveless. I also had makeup on to help complement my features and apparel.

I looked at myself with wide eyes and touched the dress to make sure it was real. It was. I pulled out my phone and looked at myself through the reflection of the screen. "What the hell is going on," I nearly screamed.

"Now there is my beautiful Princess," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you haven't already, please check back to the first chapter as it has been updated on June 15** **th** **with major changes. I may go back and update the first chapter even more but this time with some more minor changes.**

 **First, let me start off by thanking SuperiorDimwit for the review before the update as well as giving me some helpful advice afterword. I really do appreciate it!**

 **Like I mentioned in the last chapter's note, this story is more of a test to see what people think whether or not I will continue it or not depending on reviews and likeability. What that said, please review and leave any ideas of what you would like to see in possible future chapters.**

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! I will remind my readers in the next chapter to please come reread this chapter for there has been some MAJOR changes especially near the end.**

 **08/02: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! These changes are more between minor and major changes. Nothing to really need to go back and reread but yet it's more than grammar errors.**

 **Now, here is chapter 1 for your enjoyment!**

I watched the hot water pouring into the instant noodles by itself with my eyes so wide that they must have been popping out of my head. Then I studied my hands in my lap to discover them shaking. I was actually shaking. I only shake when I get so pissed off that I nearly black out before, during, or after a fight.

"Calm yourself," spoke my father who seemed so composed and easy going. "I do not want you flaming up on me now."

 _How is he so relaxed? What's going on?_ My heart was racing and I found myself having shortness of breath. I felt almost like I was suffocating with a horrible discomfort in my chest. Everything seemed to be so unreal. _What's happening to me? Why am I freaking out so badly? Why can't I think straight?_ Then it hit me; I've seen these symptoms before with some of my classmates when they would have a panic attack but this time I was the one having the attack. I never had a panic attack before in my life so why now? I wrapped my arms around myself finding tears in my eyes.

Before long, I found my father kneeling next to me, calmly putting his hands in mine with a squeeze. I turned away with my hair in my face to avoid eye contact. "Raven," he gently grasped my chin to make me look at him. "I need you to do as I say. Concentrate on your breathing. Follow my lead. Breathe in for eight counts, hold for four, and breathe out for eight, okay? I'll do it with you. We are going to do a couple cycles of that. Do you understand?"

I looked at him as tears gradually poured down my face with a nod. _What am I; a kid? Does he seriously need to hold my hands?_ Then the breathing exercises started as he counted while doing the breathing with me. At first I struggled but by the third or fourth cycle, I had it as I found myself starting to relax. My heart slowed down with the tears finally coming to a stop along with the shaking. _Please say I don't have to experience that again._ When I finally calmed down, I slowly dried away the tears with my hands.

"Oh no, ladies shouldn't be cleaning themselves up with their hands. Where are your manners," he pulled out a handkerchief from his inside suit pocket and helped wipe my face.

I looked at him, "Oh, shut up!" _I'm not a child!_ I whacked his hand away embarrassed even though I tried to cover that up with my rebelliousness, "Who says I'm a lady? Anyways, aren't we here to talk about what in the hell is going on?"

With a sigh, he grinned that ridiculous devilish smile of his as he went back to his seat, "Of course. I was hoping to talk the five minutes we had until the ramen was ready but now we are down to about two. What am I ever going to do now? I didn't want to talk while enjoying the special super-spicy pork miso ramen and if I just wait to eat then it will spoil." He put an elbow on the table resting his chin on his hand.

I looked at him puzzled, "You really thought this conversation was going to last only five minutes?!"

He chuckled, "I know! Eins… Zwei… Drei!" He snapped his fingers and everything around us changed.

The room grew dim and the table with everything on it seemed to be made of roots. _What type of trick is this now?_ I looked around and there was nothingness but yet there seemed to be various voices laughing. Where was it coming from? "W-What… Where are we?! What did you do," I yelled as I jumped up. _This place is really giving me the creeps._

He snickered, "I have shifted our consciousness to Gehenna via dimensional travel."

"Gehenna? H-How are you capable of-? What's Gehenna," I was full of questions as I was beginning to tense up.

"Oh right," he laughed. "Imagine reflections in a mirror, our world exists in two dimensions. One is Assiah, the world we live in while the other is the realm of what you may call demons known as Gehenna. Usually travel and contact between the realms are impossible but there are ways demons can cross."

I went wide eyed, "D-Demons? I thought your exorcist work on the side of being a principal was a joke!"

"Raven, as I have told you many times, I assure you it is very real. Don't keep thinking life is a joke. Isn't that one of the many reasons as to why you get into fights or skip class? Don't think I haven't noticed for I know more than you think; besides who do you think those things are reported too? I may be your guardian but I am also the director of True Cross Academy. Of course, I should inform you that those are nothing but personas. In Gehenna, I am the second most powerful being part of the demon royalty known as the Baal. My true name is Samael, king of time," he spoke proudly.

"Y-You're a d-demon," I slowly began backing away.

He grinned, "During my time in Assiah, humans have given me many names: 'Loki,' 'Trickster,' and 'Watari Garasu,' the Raven. I have gone by 'Mephisto Pheles' for 200 years now. 'Johann Faust' is nothing more than a name as the official title for the academy."

"You… You lied to me." _I need to get out of here. I need to run._

He shrugged, "It was an open secret. The exorcists I work with are aware of who I really am but as for everyone else, the academy cannot have a director who is a demon that's been around for well over two centuries. If they knew, that will just cause unnecessary concerns, riots, and who knows what else. They may even shut down my precious academy if they found out and I can't have that. Otherwise, you're the only one who didn't know. My little girl didn't need to know until she was ready. I hope you will continue to think of me as your father. Why must you grow up so fast?"

' _Little?' I'm not little!_ "If you're a demon then you're-"

"I love humans," he interrupted. "And the things they create. I am not your enemy. I wouldn't do you wrong."

"I… How can I believe you? You lied to me my whole life," I needed to find a way out that I ran.

"Oh dear," my dad sighed with a smirk.

All the sudden, out of nowhere, I smacked right into the supposed king of time, "What the…?" _But he was…_

"I can control space and time," he snapped his fingers and in a poof we were back home and everything seemed to be normal again. The both of us were back in our seats at the table as if nothing changed.

I looked around, "Huh?! What?!" _How much more shock am I going to get today? What else don't I know?_

"I've returned us to Assiah." He looked at the time, "Oopsie! Time's up! Time to dig in!" He smiled innocently as he unraveled his napkin, "Mm-mm, smells wonderful."

I blinked to myself. _What just happened?_ I sighed and lifted a fist, "We aren't done talking!" I felt anger arise within me as I slammed a hand down to the table causing the dishes to rattle and jump with the blue flames abruptly emerging around me. _Oh shit! Not again!_

My father, no, Mephisto or whoever he really is looks at me with his mouth already stuffed with noodles that was dangling out of his mouth. He seemed perfectly relaxed, not bothered at all by the flames. "Calm down before you burn your supper," he slurped. "We are far from being done talking, I know. Sit down and eat something. We'll talk after."

"No, we'll talk now! Besides I'm not hungry," the flames slowly dissipated.

He whined, "The noodles will go soggy. We won't talk unless you eat. Now please sit down."

I rolled my eyes with a sigh, taking my seat. _Looks like I'm not going to get any answers until after supper. Might as well just go along with his little game._ Lazily I began eating the ramen after giving it a little stir.

"That's my little girl," he spoke gleefully.

I glared at him, "Who are you calling 'little'?"

He laughed.

Once supper was over with, my father patted around his mouth with the napkin, "Now wasn't that delicious," he smiled with satisfaction.

I folded my arms, "Yeah, whatever. Are we going to finish talking now?"

He chuckled, "Always in such a hurry. Fine, a promise is a promise." He crossed his legs with his hands clasped in his lap, "Now, where did I leave off? Oh yes! I told you who I really am."

I glared, "Yeah, a lair."

"I lied to protect you. I didn't want to risk you finding out who you really are or anyone else for that matter. But now that you've finally awakened, it is time you knew the truth," he stated.

"Awakened?"

My dad smirked, "If you haven't guessed it already, you are not human but a demon. You were born of a human women, fathered by a demon. You are the child of he who stands eve higher than all eight kings, ruling over all, Satan himself."

I glimpsed at my father, no, the stranger with shock, "Huh?!" _No! That's impossible! This has to be another lie._

"You've inherited his power of the blue flames and who may know what else. No one knows about you or that you even exist except for myself, not even your true father knows. It has been all kept a secret."

"Secret? Why?"

"If I hadn't, then once others knew of your awakening, all kinds of demons would be after you and the Vatican would want to kill you. This way you are protected. I also have a barrier around the academy to protect from high ranking demons."

"Protect me? Why?"

He smirks at me, "Ah, now wouldn't you like to know. I'm afraid you're going to have to figure that out on your own."

I glared, "What?"

"Eins… Zwei… Drei," with a snap, we were now in my father's – the director – office as he started to go through his desk.

I looked around surprised. _Am I ever going to get used to this?_ "What are we doing here," I asked.

"I sealed your powers and demon heart away the day I took you in but your power is too great to be sealed forever. That is part of the reason why you finally has your awakening and as to why you aren't blazing all the time," he pulled out what looked to be a closed folding fan. "This is what I sealed your powers in, a tessen. If ever opened, even once, you can never go back to being human."

 _What? A silly folding fan? Why?_ I stared at the fan as memories flooded into my mind of never being able to fit into society and how alone I really was. _Why is this happening now? Why all the sudden?_

"Know that here on out, your life will never be normal again," a grin grew upon his face. _What is he thinking?_ "It's going to be a pleasure to meet you as your true self, Raven Amaya," he bowed slightly.

"What," I raised a brow slowly backing away as I began to have an uneasy feeling. _What does he mean? 'True self?'_

With that said, he snapped the fan open. Blue flames engulfed it, then erupted and illuminated the room in blinding light. While the flames coated my body I began to scream. It hurts but not like I was being burnt to death. My insides felt as if they were twisting and turning with my bones shifting. The screams caught in my throat while my teeth grew very sore. I was sure this is how a baby must have felt while teething for the first time. My tongue probed over my teeth and was almost cut by my longer canines. It was not just my jaw that was sore but my eyes and ears as well. Every inch of my body was burning. Why wouldn't it go away already? I felt like I was being tortured. My spine was the worst of it all. It was just above my hips were the pain became real intense. Was my spine actually moving? No, it was growing! At first I was sure it would break the skin but when the burning continued, I realized what was really happening: the skin was growing and stretching out to cover my longer and longer spine. There was a prickling feeling that gradually became more and more intense. It was bothersome at first but it quickly subsided as I felt the spine that grew become soft and silky. Finally, the flames began to flicker as they settled down. The burning sensation faded as I felt mutated. My body no longer felt the same as it used too.

I could feel myself shaking. _What just happened to me?_ I immediately ran towards a mirror or anything with a reflective surface. I noticed my split lip, cuts, and other scraps were now completely healed. _What this?_ I found two horn-like blue flames floating above my head. _How isn't my hair on fire? Oh no, my eyes._ They now had slit-like red pupils while my irises remained a deep blue. I suddenly put my hands on the glass as I took notice to my long elf-like ears. "Is that really me," I whispered. _Wait, my teeth!_ I opened my mouth to see that I had fangs on both my upper and lower teeth more like a werewolf instead of a vampire. Then I noticed something behind me moving. _Is that… A tail?!_ I slowly grabbed it being carefully gentle. It indeed was a long black, fur-tufted tail. "What the hell?! What did you do to me?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you haven't notice by now, please go back and check out the second chapter as it has been updated with major changes.**

 **I like to thank SuperiorDimwit again for the review and awesome tips! I really do appreciate all your help. I find that it really helps me to make the story even better.**

 **I also like to thank Alex for the review as well. I did go back and try to slow the second chapter down but the first chapter has not been touched since I last updated it.**

 **I do want to let everyone know, I do read every single review I receive and take everything into consideration. Please review. I wouldn't mind even getting suggestions or advise to help make these chapters better or what to have happen in upcoming chapters.**

 **It's been a while since I last updated, almost a month. Beware, this chapter is short but I figured its better than not updating at all. I'd admit that I was actually struggling with this chapter hence why it is short. I have some ideas for what I want in future chapters but the struggle is how to get to that point. If anyone has suggestions, please let me know! It was help greatly!**

 **08/08: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! I will remind my readers in the next chapter to please come reread this chapter for there has been some MAJOR changes. I also updated both chapter one and two again back on 08/02 with what I believe is between minor and major changes. Nothing to really need to go back and reread.**

 **Now, here is chapter 3 for your enjoyment!**

Is this who I really am? Am I just some type of monster? I stared at my reflection while I took notice of all my different features and traits. Who is this? It can't be me. I still had flames burning over my body as well as the tip of my tail. Oh God, I have a tail. Who has a tail besides animals? Am I shaking? Yes, I am shaking. I thought back to how I felt around society. I never could fit in. I always thought I was just socially awkward but could this be as to why? No! This… I don't know how I feel about this. Shock, anger, disappointed, confused, so many emotions. It's becoming so overwhelming. Mostly I felt betrayed. What am I supposed to do? Fight the tears, don't let them show. Be brave. I'm tough right? I turned to my father, no, this betrayer after what felt to be so long, so many minutes when in reality it was mere seconds, "What the hell?! What did you do to me?!"

He snickered, "To put simply, I returned what was rightfully yours, your powers."

M-my powers? Why? Why bother opening the stupid fan? "No… I'm not a demon, I'm human!" I am human aren't I? I grew up human. I lived as a human. I looked back at my reflection, "This has to be a dream." I'll wake up soon from this nightmare. None of this is real. My eyes has to be playing tricks on me.

"I assure you, my dear Raven, this is very real," my father spoke, putting a hand on my shoulder.

No! How can he act like everything is fine? My whole world has just been flipped upside down in a single night. No, that's just an understatement. This is all his fault. Why couldn't he have told me sooner? Don't I have a choice in the matter? I wanted to cry I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch something, anything. I wanted to be alone. "You bastard," the flames grew. Was that me that spoke? It must have been because it sounded like me and I felt my mouth move. "Why? Why would you do this to me? I'm your daughter!"

"What use would you be if you were still human? There is a battle going on between Assiah and Gehenna and Assiah needs a secret weapon," he spoke simply with a devilish smirk.

I couldn't answer him, not right away at least. How could I? With each word he spoke, with each lie I was discovering, I grew more and more empty I sank further into darkness. The man in front of me that I thought was my guardian since I was born, the man who raised me, became more of a stranger to me. I became more of a stranger to myself. Everything I'd ever known was a lie and it was hitting me like a wave drowning me in the painful truths and all my dad could do was grin that self-satisfied grin. I wanted my dad who embarrasses me in public, who has the most stupidest jokes, who has the weirdest fashion sense, who I played video games with, who I went cosplaying with to conventions, who handled my rebellious attitude, but that was all a lie: everything we did, everything he did, everything I was and he was, it was a lie.

'What use would you be if you were still human?' Get it out of my head! So useless. So gullible. The words keep ringing in my ears. Was I really a useless human? What am I supposed to do? I have no idea what is more painful: having to turn into a demon or all the lies? Useless. I fell for it, for it all. I couldn't have figured it out on my own. How could I? My whole life was a lie.

'Assiah needs a secret weapon.' A weapon? Does he mean me? Of course he does. Is that why he did this to me? Why he raised me? Why do I have no choice of who I want to be?

"You… You were using me?" I was indeed one of his toys or puppets he needed to play his games. I was shouting at him, shouting and yelling more powerfully than I ever had in my life. You do not treat people like that especially if you're supposed to be their father. "I get it, you don't really care about me. I'm just some kid you happened to raise. For what? Your own entertainment? You can't handle playing daddy anymore, is that it? You just raised me so I could be useful to you and then what? Then what?! Throw me out like garbage when I wasn't useful anymore?!" The flames erupted with my emotions. I wanted to punch him and kick him. Hell, I wanted to beat the shit out of him. Normally these feelings would be nothing more than thoughts but I could feel something, something inside of me change. The feeling was overwhelming and taking me over but it felt so good.

My father, no, that demon watched me while he fanned himself with that… that thing my powers were emanating from, "Oh Raven, you still have much to learn. I thought I taught you better-"

"Shut up," I screamed at him. I was done listening to him, listening to the lies. How could I ever trust him again? Who else is lying to me? Who else wants to use me? I was alone after all, I've always been alone. I have nowhere to go, no one to turn too. Am I broken? Is this what being broken feels like? I wanted to do more than knock out the man I once thought of as my father. I could feel all of my teeth nearly cutting my gums and nails dig into my skin as I clinched my fists. No, they were more than nails now, they were claws. I flung myself at the man who I could no longer recognize. Wait, that's not true. I did recognize him, I just no longer cared for who he was to me.

"Not in my office Raven. You'll destroy the academy. Eins… Zwei… Drei," he snapped and in a poof of purple smoke we were now in the middle of a clearing in a forest. It must have been a campsite area as the trees surrounded us in a big circle.

I was only centimeters away from hitting the demon before he was gone. He seemed to disappear into thin air. How? I snarled and turned fiercely to find him standing several meters away from me. He seemed bored as he started fanning himself once again. What was this supposed to be? I'm trying to fight him and so far he is acting like it's nothing. No. He is just a coward running away. I can take him. I ran towards him and he vanished once more. I let out a scream of frustration. Is this just some type of game to him? My flames began to coat my body, consuming me. I could not think straight. I wanted to kill him. Every move I made seemed to be more out of my control. I looked around in such a hurry to find the lying demon with no luck.

I heard laughter coming from above that caught my attention. I glanced above to see the lying bastard floating in a chair while sipping on what looked to be tea while the fan was moving on its own. Was he watching me? Studying me? I snarled. Was I really becoming a monster? What's happening to me? Am I losing my humanity? I was slipping deeper and deeper into the madness. It was so easy, so simple like blinking. Before I realized what I was doing, I already sprang to attack him. I had him this time, there is no doubt about it. Wrong. He dodged my attack with such ease like it was nothing. Why was he allowing this to happen? Is he testing me?

He had me by the wrist as I growled, "If you keep this up the Vatican will surely discover your existence and you'll burn everything in your path. I simply cannot allow that my dear." My fa-that demon lifted me up by the wrist like I weighted nothing more than a feather so we were eye level. I tried to swing my claws at him with my free hand but missed. I looked at the fan knowing that I needed to get it for myself. "Your powers have consumed you Raven. You're going to need to learn how to control them and your emotions."

With that said, I smacked the tea cup causing the tea to spill all over the demon king. This was my chance while I was free. I snatched the fan and felt more powerful almost instantly. The very little control I had left seemed to dissipate. I went to hit him using the fan, sending a powerful wave of flames at him but in a blink of an eye he was gone. I had missed. Where'd he go?

"When are you going to learn," came a voice next to my ear from behind. Before I could react, I felt a very painful tug, so painful that it was paralyzing. Where was it coming from? Oh no, not there. But how could that cause so unbelievable amount of pain. My-the demon was pulling my tail. Make it stop! Let go! I let a painful cry out. He was not letting go but instead pulled harder. I was nearly screaming as tears started to stream down my face. Please let go! I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I couldn't control any of my actions anymore.

Finally the pain started to ease but the fan was now gone. Where did it go? Where?! Before I could look for it, I felt something that I never knew could be possible. Why didn't I notice this before? It was like the feeling of being watched or the sensation of having to sneeze but can't except this was more forceful. Am I sensing something? It felt strong and powerful like it could kill me if it wanted. What was it? Where was it coming from?

I was so distracted by this new sensation that the next thing I knew was being lifted up by my hair. I groaned in pain as I struggled. Ow! Let go damn it! Why is he doing this to me? I snarled at my d-the demon king. Wait! It was coming from him. It's his power I'm sensing.

"You're so much like your twin. You're both so interesting," he grinned. "Raven, for this outburst and as your father, I'm going to have to punish you. What should I do," he lets go of my hair as I fall all the way to the grass covered ground with a thud and groan while he thought of his options. A devilish smile appears upon his lips, "Ah, I'll just stop time around you for a while." With a snap a giant clock appeared in purple smoke that he was standing on with a long pendulum that was pointed at me, "Zehn… Neun… Acht… Sieben… Sechs… Fünf… Vier… Drei… Zwei… Eins… Null. Verweile doch!"

* * *

 **A/N: The finally line reads "Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Zero. Stay awhile!" for those who needed an English translation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Good evening my fellow readers! It has been well over a month since I last updated, maybe two. Before you read this chapter, I do want to advise you to go back to chapter 3 as I did some major updates to that chapter earlier this month. If you do not go back and read that chapter, you may be confused to what is going on in this chapter.**

 **I will revise this chapter and fix it up later. This chapter was actually a bit of a struggle to get through. I had tons of different versions of it and kept getting stuck or writer's block. Such a pain! Luckily, SuperiorDimwit is super, amazingly, awesome! Really such a great help! If you haven't already, please check out Dimwit's stories for they are truly amazing! Of course, do not forget to read mine!**

 **10/17: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! I will remind my readers in the next chapter to come reread this chapter for there has been some MAJOR changes.**

 **I do like to thank SuperiorDimwit again for the review. What would I do without you?**

 **I also like to thank lolliipxps for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Please, please review and leave any suggestions or tips. Otherwise, please enjoy!**

I knew I was awake even though I did not want to be. I wanted to fall back asleep. I was still so tired. How long have I been laying here? How long have I been laying here? How long have I been struggling to fall back asleep? When Did I fall asleep the first time? I cannot remember. I rolled onto my back to look at my bedroom's ceiling, staring at it. How did I get here? Wasn't I in the forest last? Wait, why was I in the forest?

Flashback

Why does everything seem to be so dark? I smacked into the ground with a thud. The shock of it slowly went through my body. I heard someone speaking but who? I could not make out the tongue he spoke yet it sounded so familiar. What language was it? I must have known it somehow. Oh, that's right, it's German. My father loved the language. He taught me a little of it when I was a child. Why did it sound so foreign now? Why can't I make out what he was saying? I know I was able to understand it. Who was it speaking the language? Wait, was that my father? I couldn't understand. Why? What was he planning on doing? Did he mention something? Did he explain? Why did I have this feeling for such blood lust? Kill him. Why? I'm not a killer. Where did that snarl and growl come from? No. It was me. What was wrong with me? Stop. I need to get under control. I never lost control before but why now? I tried to fight the urge but it was overpowering. I felt myself stand slowly. What was I going to do now? "Verweile doch!" I heard my father and with the snap of his fingers, I fell into unconsciousness.

End flashback

That's right, I remember! Was it all a dream, just one big horrible nightmare? I didn't feel sore or notice any cuts and scrapes. It must have been a dream. My father would never do anything to hurt me and I would never feel the need to kill anyone, especially my own family. Why did it feel so real? I didn't feel like moving nor did I want to. If everything was real, if I really am a demon, if my father had really lied to me about who he was and who I am, I wouldn't know what to do. I – No! Stop over thinking everything! I'm not a demon, I'm a normal human being. I am a punk that gets into fights and skips class. I sneak out and tend to be by myself all the time. I keep everything to myself. Why? Because I do not fit in and I'm better off alone, away from society. My dad is just a ridiculous 'gentleman' and an otaku who is the director of a boarding school. He is not a demon king of any kind and doesn't have any powers. He is, however, embarrassing and weird, especially the way he dresses. Everything is fine. Demons do not exist. Do not over think things that are not real and is not true. It was all just one long dream.

With a deep breath, I stood to get ready for the day. I noticed I was in my pajamas with no knowledge of how my clothes I remember wearing last were changed. I didn't want to think much of it until I saw something in my mirror move. What was it? A horrible feeling began to emerge from the pit of my stomach. I have to be seeing things. I was only a dream wasn't it? I stood in front of my mirror. I wanted to break it for what my reflection showed. It had to be a lie. My ears were their normal size yet were pointed. One could nearly see them sticking out through my hair. My teeth, on the other hand, had fangs. I also did indeed have a tail.

I found myself biting my lower lip while clinching my fists as tears made their way to my eyes. I felt my ears to make sure they were real. They were. I saw my tail lower to the floor with my emotions like a dog's would. I felt the tears starting to streak down my face as I hid behind my hair. I never let anyone see me cry or at least try to make it so no one does, not even myself. I only cry when I am alone, when no one is around. I glanced towards my door, not wanting anyone coming in to see me so weak. I needed to prevent anyone from coming in so I went and pressed my back against it as I slid to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. I was in the midst of sadness and anger, confusion and despair. All of these mixed emotions were giving me such a headache. I want to hide in my room, to stay here and never come out. I have no idea how I'm supposed to handle this. How am I even supposed to deal with my dad? With anyone? Maybe I shouldn't stay here. Maybe I should leave until I figure something out.

I wiped my teary eyes and stood to get dressed. I pulled on the first pair of jeans I got out of the closest and tugged a top over my head: a black one with a good and laces on the back kind of like a corset. I made sure to have the hood up to hide under it for a sense of security. I grabbed my school bag and began to pack. Where am I going to go? To my dorm room? No, that is no use. My dad could easily find me there and I'm sure as hell did not want to be found, not yet anyways until I figure something out. Plus my roommates will question my new… features. Besides, what if I were to lose it around those girls like I did with my father? I can't go to class like this either, not right away. I guess I'll be ditching for a few days. Where will I stay? On the streets? No, that would not work. That's how that weird green hair guy found me who started this whole disaster. I don't know of any relative and I don't have any friends. I guess I'll worry about the details later.

I looked at my swaying tail, almost forgetting about it as I walked to the door. How was I supposed to hide it? Then an idea popped into my mind from a manga I used to read: I'll just wrap it around my waist and pretend it's a belt. I did make sure to have my shirt cover it up to be safe. It is sure going to be weird to get used to the new appendage. I glanced in the mirror to make sure I did not forget to hide anything else before opening the door.

"Shit!" I jumped back, "Belial, you scared me."

"Miss Raven," the butler bowed. "My deepest apologies. I was coming to check on you and drop off your school work per your father's request."

Huh? I haven't missed class yet and even if I did, I should already be caught up. "School work?"

"Yes madam, that is correct," Belial put the assignment on my desk after I let him in.

I quickly looked through the papers. Surely there must have been a mistake. Did dad ask the teachers to give me extra work as a punishment? Why would he have the work brought back to the mansion rather than my dorm? "I didn't miss any class recently and why not drop it off at the dorm?"

"If I may refresh your memory, Master Amaya, you've missed all of today. As for your work, your father mentioned that you were going to be in for a while."

What? "Today? Belial, that's impossible. Today is Sunday. There were no classes."

"I'm afraid it is Monday, Miss. Perhaps the calendar on your mobile device could be of any help," he suggested.

Monday! No. That's not possible. How long was I unconscious? What happened to me? I looked to Belial confused and then to the assignments. I pulled out my cell phone to check the today's date afraid he may be right. He was. How could I be missing a couple days of my life? Was I in a coma? Come on, think back. What happened? How much does Belial know? I looked at him. Was he studying me, my reactions? Wait, his ears, they're pointed just like mine and dad's! Is he a demon as well? How am I just noticing this? Okay, calm down. This may be used to me advantage. I need to get to that fun that holds my powers and there is only one person I know who has it: dad.

I looked to Belial getting ready to lie to him and deceive him. I could only hope he buys it. "Where is my father?"

"In his bedchamber. He is currently in a meeting and wishes not to be disturbed."

I am supposedly the daughter of the most powerful demon right? So, I wonder, "Belial, how could daddy be in a meeting at this point of time? I was informed by him that were are to start my training right away after I have awakened. But, I guess him being a king does make him quite busy. Well, busier than just being a silly principal of the academy. Don't you agree?"

He looked at me with a hint of shock. Does he know of demons? "Yes, young miss, that's correct. I'm happy to see you're of understanding."

Is he buying this? "Yes, of sorts I suppose I am. Now, Belial, since I have finally awoke and know of who I really am, don't you find it a little more appropriate to call me 'Princess' from now on? Hmm… Princess Raven… Princess Raven Amaya. What do you think? Does it have a nice ring to it?"

"Yes, miss. Excuse me, Princess," he corrected himself and got down to one knee, bowing. "My apologies once again, I was never properly advised of how much you know."

Yes! I have him fooled. I snickered to myself and grinned at Belial, taking a sit on my desk and taking my hood off, "I know more than you may think. I forgive you for now but my father – or should I say Mephisto? – does not have to explain everything to you. Please stand and explain why I am missing a few days of my life."

"Thank you, your majesty. The master of this mansion, your father – er, Master Mephisto Pheles, had stopped time for you my lady. As to why, I have no knowledge. My master, however, did expect you to wake around now. That is why I have come."

My dad did what?! I mentally growled at him. "I suppose I'll figure that on my own. Thank you Belial, you've been quite helpful. I'm going to see my father. Please do not interrupt us. His meeting should not last for much longer. I'll wait outside the door," I got up.

"Princess Raven, is there anything I could bring you for your wait?"

"No, I'm fine," I walked to the door but stopped and glanced back at the butler with some hurt in my eyes. "You know, I used to think of you as an uncle."

Belial smiled, "And I you as a niece." He bowed before I finally left him.

I was walking which soon turned into running. Belial had lied to me as well. He knew the whole time and never told me a thing. I need to find that stupid fan and get out of here. Belial, the head servant, if he lied, surely enough they all did. They all must be demons. How much more upside down can my world get?

I stopped in front of my father's bedroom. "So, what's my homework," asked an unfamiliar voice from behind the door.

"I'll have your brother assign it," that voice I could recognize in an instant; that voice belonged to my father.

"Huh? Yukio?"

I wanted to open the door right then but I hesitated. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't have any sort of plan. What was I supposed to do? What is a child supposed to do when they find out their father had been deceiving them for their whole life? I felt awkward. I felt like I didn't belong even more than I usually do. Maybe I should forget about the fan and come back later. I sighed while putting my hands in my pockets. I didn't want to have to deal with my father anyways. I began to walk away when the door opened. I froze and slowly turned to see him, the man who had tricked me for my whole life, the man who had lied to me and made me believe he actually cared.

"Ah, Raven, you're up," he spoke with a grin. "My deepest apologies, I need to deal with a rather urgent matter. We can talk when I return," he quickly gave a bow and walked passed me.

Awkward. What am I supposed to say now? My mind went blank. I have no clue what to do. There were a million things I supposed I could have said but I could not find the right words. I had just let him keep walking. I allowed him to leave. I wanted to stop him but how? Does he not notice my bag all packed. Does he not see that I am about to leave? Does he even care?

My eyes began to wander. I jumped and gasped at what I came across. No! That cannot be! How is he here! Was he coming back for me, to finish what he started? It was the green hair teenager only without his pet, the one who attacked me and started this huge mess. He laid unconscious on the floor next to a table in the middle of my father's bedroom. "Wh... What's HE doing here?!" I turned to face my already gone father.

"Oh, that's… What was his name? Karaimon? No. Baraimon? No, wait, that's not it. Amai… Amaimon, that's it!" I looked towards the voice and saw a teen sitting at one end of the table, finishing up the noodles in front of him. He looked to be about my age and wore a black suit that matched his raven slicked back hair. Why was he dressed so formal? "How do you know him?"

"I don't! I mean… I don't know," I slowly walked into the room while avoiding this Amaimon person. What if he were to wake up? Would he attack me? I glanced at the blue eyed teen and noticed something behind him as my eyes went even wider than they already were," Is that a tail?!"

He looked at it as if to see what I was talking about. He then turned back to me while rubbing the back of his head, "Haha, yeah. Sorry if it bothers you."

I slowly studied him. His ears, pointed as well like Belial's, dad's, and mine. "A-Are you a demon?"

He slurped on the noodles and looked at me, "Well, no use hiding it I guess. I'm half demon, usually I hide it though!" He got up and walked towards me with his tail swaying behind him as he let out a hand, "I'm Rin Okumura."

Should I get away? Should I even introduce myself? Can I even trust him? "What are you doing in my house?"

"Because I was invited here by that clown – Wait, what do you mean your house?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Good evening and Happy Thanksgiving fellow readers! It has been awhile since I had updated last hasn't it? I posted last in late August but I have updated the last chapter in mid-October. If you haven't seen that update, I suggest you go back to chapter 4.**

 **This chapter for now is more of a beta chapter meaning that this has not been revised as of it. I wanted to post something to let you all know I am still here. I have been really busy with work, college, visiting family, more work, and more college fun (not). If you have any suggestions, please feel free to review or PM me!**

 **I do like to thank SuperiorDimwit yet again for another wonderful review. Seriously, without you, this story would not be as awesome as it is. Please checkout Dimwit's works as they are truly a work of art.**

 **12/06: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! There has been things added and changed in the chapter. I'm still going to go through the chapter to revise even more but it should be minor changes that you do not need to worry over. WHOA! This is the longest chapter I have written so far!**

 **12/26: THIS CHAPTER HAD BEEN UPDATED! I did some… Let's say cosmetic changes to this chapter such as possible detail added, typos fixed, and fixing up grammar errors.**

 **Sadly I do need to say that I hope I have fans out there somewhere who would like to review, leave suggestions or tips, or follow/favorite this story. That helps to keep the stories and updates coming otherwise it may take longer to post or end up abandoning. I don't just write for myself but also for my readers. I do read every single review and PM. I do keep watch for followers and those who favorite. If I find no one is reading my story except for one or two, then I'm sorry. That tells me that perhaps my story isn't as good as I thought it would be and why should I continue it if no one is reading. Sorry if saying that may upset or offend anyone but it needed to be said.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

"Because I was invited here by that clown – Wait, what do you mean your house?!"

"I mean this is my house, I live here. Duh! How stupid are you?" Why does he look so familiar? I never even meet him before.

He growled, "Hey! I'm not stupid! Idiot yes, stupid no. Besides isn't this the residence of Johann Faust?"

Oh shit! Is he a student of the academy? Wait, why would demon be a student here? I began to back away slowly, "Ah, yes it is."

"Then why do you live here?"

Should I answer him? Is he going to hurt me? I continued backing away until I tripped over a bunch of pillows that my father had laid out for himself when he played his video games; luckily I landed on them.

"Hey," Rin ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

I cringed away, "He's my father alright! Now please, stay away."

"Huh? I'm not going to hurt you-"

"Stop lying! Please, I can't take anymore lies," I threw a pillow at him with it hitting him in the face as I quickly got up.

He stood there as the pillow fell to the floor while he stared at the pillow with his fists clenched, "So, you're afraid of me, is that it?"

I looked at him. Afraid? Was I really afraid of him? After all the fights I've been in, I was afraid. How? Why? Was it because of the truth that I had found out or was it because he is a demon? Or am I afraid I may lose control again? I looked down, creating a shadow over my eyes, "No… It's not you… I just-"

"Wait a minute, back up. What did you say," Rin's voice was low.

"Huh? That... It's not you," What is with this guy? Maybe if he'd let me finish rather than interrupting.

"No, not that! Before that! Who did you say your father was?"

I blinked, "Ah, Johann Faust the Fifth." Why do I need to repeat myself? Rin stared at me in shock then after a few seconds of complete silence, he erupted into a laughing fit. "Huh? What's so damn funny?!"

He pointed at me while laughing, "Mephisto has a daughter! Since when?! There is no way!"

I growled, "Oh shut up! It's true! That embarrassing 'clown' is my father! You better not dis him again or I swear I'll kick your ass"

He immediately went quiet probably because he did not expect my outburst, "Right, haha, sorry. Hey, wh-." RIn was cut off by his phone ringing. He reached into his pocket to look who it was calling him and then answered, "Hey, Yukio. What up? – Tonight?! – 11:00 PM?! – Damn, that clown works fast. – Yeah, whatever! I'll be there, geez. I just need to stop by the dorm first." He hung up the phone and went back to the table to grab a red bag that looked to be carrying a sword and swung it over his shoulder, "Sorry, looks like I have to get going… Ah… What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," I folded my arms. "But if you must know, it's Raven, Raven Amaya."

"Raven… It was nice to meet you. I have to get back to my dorm but listen, stay safe okay? Maybe we'll see each other again in school. You do attend the academy right?"

"I do. I'm a first year."

"Great! If you have any trouble with any demons around the academy, let me know. Don't be afraid to meet up some time," He walked off.

What just happened? What did he mean if I have trouble with any demons? What is he going to do about it? I thought he said he was a demon. Who is he? Whatever. That was extra time that I was not planning on wasting. I throw my bag on the floor as I looked around my father's room. Now where is that stupid fan? It has to be here somewhere. I started looking through the plushies, figurines, and all the other toys that my father could possibly own. Why is he such a dork? He has so many that he bought, won at fairs, anime conventions, and even from various claw machines – he is ridiculously good at those. I kept throwing the toys around as I looked through them until I came across a particular one: a rabbit with a red bow on its right ear and a zipper in the back. The tips of its ears were a pinkish purple. I remember that day clearly.

It had to be at least ten years ago, no more. Belial had taken me down to the Southern Crossroads of True Cross Academy Town to do grocery shopping. It really wasn't all that fun but dad insisted I'd come along so he could buy me more of those 'frilly' dresses he loved after he visited an old friend at the Southern Cross Boys' Monastery. Dad loves dressing me up like I am one of his dolls. We walked hand in hand while dad actually wore street clothes even though I could swear when we left he was wearing his principal's uniform. I cannot recall how he changed clothes. His shirt had some anime design on it. He only wears street clothes when we are out in public together so he isn't easily recognized. He even sometimes wears glasses.

I let go of my father's hand and ran up to a store's window with my hands pressed on the glass in interest for something that caught my eye, "OOOO, Daddy, look!" I jumped in excitement pointing, "I want it! I need to try it." A claw machine game was inside the shop that had a plush in it that I had never seen before. I needed to have it for myself.

Before I realized it, he was holding the door open, "Then do as your little heart desires."

I ran in taking the yen my father held out for me straight to the claw machine. It was a rather simple design for a plush but it stood out to me.

I looked at the claw to the plush like I was studying it as my father watched from behind. I put the money in the machine as I tried to claim my prize. The game looked so easy but it was so much harder. I could not understand why the claw could not pick up the rabbit. I tried over and over again and constantly going back to my father for more yen when I ran out. Each round I lost, I became more and more frustrated.

It was not long until my dad ran out of yen the machine would accept and I still did not get my prize. I was in tears. It was like my dreams had been crushed. I wanted that plush more than anything and now I could not have it. My dad went up to the cashier exchanging some yen into the yen machine would accept.

"Don't cry my little Raven. I'll win that little rabbit for you."

With that said, my father came up from behind and put his arms around me taking the controls once he inserted the yen. He seemed so calm and confident. I looked up at him, drying my eyes then to the machine as I watched the claw pick up the plush on his first try. I jumped in excitement, "You did it!"

He picked the plush from the dispenser and handed it to me as I hugged it happily. The fur was so soft.

I was hugging the plush now, too, I realized. It was as soft as it had been back then but seemed so much smaller now. "Kazue, where is the folding fan," I murmured into the rabbit's ear.

I looked over to the shelves that held all the anime, manga, and video games my father owned. I slowly walked over going through everything even as far as opening the books and cases to see if they had possible secret compartments. Nothing. I turned and went to the bedside tables to find an old picture of myself with my father.

I remember this day like it was yesterday. How long has it been? Seven years? I remember there was a knock on my door, "Raven, are you ready to go? If you don't hurry up we are going to be late." My father stated after Belial tried to get me multiple times.

"No, I'm not going," I was in my room all embarrassed. I curled up on my bed with my knees to my chest.

I heard him sigh, "I hope your decent little one, and I'm opening the door."

"Don't call me little!" I looked away from the door, not wanting to see my father. I could feel his eyes on me, "I look ridiculous. Others are going to make fun of me, plus it's all itchy."

He chuckled while looking at me in my cosplay costume from one of his comedy manga, "Nonsense! You look rather adorable my dear. Come, let me help you straighten up."

I shook my head burying my face in my knees, "No! I told you I'm not going!"

"Raven, you wanted to go to this anime convention for some time now. I promised I would take you. I am a man of my word, am I not? What kind of gentleman would I be if I broke my promise to… No, what kind of father would I be if I broke a promise to my precious little princess? I've never gone back on my word and it would be rather disappointing if I were to start now wouldn't you agree?" He stood, grinning proudly. Thank goodness he wasn't wearing his top hat in his cosplay, otherwise… No, let's not get into that.

I slowly looked at the man, "Will… Will it be fun?"

He laughed while picking me off the bed getting me on my feet while fixing my costume, "Fun? No, there isn't a strong enough word to describe how joyous this event will be." He crouched down to my level and wrap an arm around me, "Now say 'Kӓsekuchen'."

Before I knew it, he whipped out a camera to take a picture of us while his hand with the arm around me held the 'v' sign. "Kӓsekuchen?"

The picture was so unexpected and random. With a sigh, I put the picture down pushing aside the memory while I came across one of my father's custom made pink controllers. Seriously, how could he like the color so much? I really, really despise it because of him. Why must he be so weird? Wait, are these teeth marks? "What the hell? How did-Who tried to eat-Does dad know?" I laid the controller down onto the table for my dad to easily see it. Yes, I may be mad beyond hell at him but when it comes to dad's anime, manga, and video games… He's family… I still care for him OK? Geez!

I dropped myself on my father's bed to find myself staring at the canopy. "You would think I could sense it or something," I pulled my hair. I slowly closed my eyes only to find myself being grabbed by the leg and dragged off the bed.

"Now I've got you!"

I blinked as I grabbed the sheets trying to hold on, "What the hell?!" I kicked with my free leg trying to free myself of the grip. Wait, that voice, I've heard it before but where? "Let go!"

"I want to kill him but you'll have to do for now," I was forcefully thrown to the floor with a groan as I looked at the man only to find my eyes wide. It was him, the teen with the green spike of hair, the one who was supposedly unconscious on the floor – the one who started this nightmare. His sleeves were ripped and the arm warmers gone, even his pants were ripped. He had blood on his head and wounds that looked like bite marks that were steaming as they healed. What did R-that raven hair teen say his name was? I wasn't paying attention at the time. I was too worried about my life then.

I sat up quickly backing away as he inched towards me, "Who are you?!"

"Who am I?" He stopped and stared while he tilted his head as if processing the question, "I'm Amaimon, a demon king. The king of Earth."

"King of Earth?" That brought back what I was told by my father, 'My true name is Samael, king of time.' I was lifted off the floor with my feet dangling in the air as Amaimon had a hand wrapped around my neck. I gripped onto his wrist, "Y-You're like… D-Dad?" He squeezed, causing the air flow to be cut off. I struggled to breathe. I tried to pull his hand away, to pry it off but it wouldn't budge. Within seconds my lungs were screaming at me for oxygen. I tried to plead with him to let go but no sound could escape past my lips. I even tried hitting his arm the held me, pounding on it. Amaimon acted as if it was nothing. Wait, I could kick him off, right? Wrong. I kicked him in the stomach and the ribs, yet he remained perfectly still with the same blank expression. How tough is this guy anyways? I tried to kick him in the one weak spot every male has but unfortunately, he held me too high up.

"I don't understand. Why did big bro keep you a secret from the family? Does Rin Okumura know?"

I started to feel light headed as I could hear all my blood rush to my ears and blackness taking over my vision. Oh, please tell me this isn't my end. I don't want to die. I could barely make out what Amaimon was saying. Air, I need air. I could feel myself getting extremely tired and fast. Someone… Help me… Belial… Anyone… Dad… H-Help. I could feel my grip on Amaimon loosen. Let go…. Let… Go… Air… I… Need… Air… L-LET GO!

Lungs screaming, ears ringing, vision going dark, muscles weakening, I couldn't escape. I started to lose my grip on his wrist. How long have I been suffering like this? Why couldn't I use my power to save myself? I wanted to call to it but I felt so weak and my mind was starting to blank. Someone, please help me. My body started to become numb. I couldn't feel anything except for the cry for oxygen. I couldn't hear anything besides my blood rushing to my ears. Save me. Someone. Please. My throat was being crushed and there is nothing I could do. Why am I so helpless all the sudden? I took on bigger guys than this before. Why am I such a coward as of late? I couldn't hold on for much longer. The blackness wanted to take over and I was fighting it for so long now. I hadn't lost yet but I was losing. It didn't take much longer for the blackness to finally win the painful fight.

* * *

"The Honorable Knight and Preceptor of the Japan Branch… Lord Mephisto Pheles!"

First impressions are very important so that's why I always take care to make an impressive – sometimes unforgettable – entrance. Thus, instead of merely turning the doorknob, I pushed open the double doors with both arms spread wide. It makes the cape fan out behind me rather nicely, too. I therefore took a step over the threshold that lead me from my glorious mansion to Russia.

"Hmm," the scent that had hit me immediately was all too familiar. "It smells like Gehenna here…"

"That's Mephisto Pheles?!"

"I've never seen him before!"

Exorcists had gathered around, chattering away with one another as I made my way towards a very long blond haired man with blue eyes. He was not that much shorter than myself. Oh, he annoyed me so yet he looked annoyed himself with the look in his eyes and the way he had his arms folded. Please remind me how such a man could now be named Paladin? At least I can have some fun messing with him, this Arthur Auguste Angel. Next to him was another man, crouching. Oh… Oh no. I should have suspected he was going to be here. While he is rather well-built for a human, I can barely stand that man. At least he is slightly better than Angel but only ever so slightly. His unshaven face and his medium length dark hair hangs in his face to obscure the majority of his eyes hides under his safari hat. I can smell the filth on him. When was the last time he washed himself? Does he even know the meaning of personal hygiene? I hate to admit it but Angel is a more proper gentleman than this… Human. Why did Angel pick Lewin Light aka Lightning to be his right-hand man? I'll never know.

"Oh dear, what a mess," I sang.

Angel turned away as Lightning finally stood, pointing to the Paladin jokingly, "He got shy!"

I smiled widely, "Hmm?"

"I did not," Angel quickly yells at his second in command.

Lightning holds up his hands defensively, "Can't take a joke? You never change, Angel."

I barely even arrived and the Paladin is already annoyed with me. I haven't even done anything yet. He is surely going to ruin the fun I was planning on having. How rude. I sighed, deciding it was time to interrupt the two fighting to get to the matter at hand, "I'm sorry you called me here but even I can't close a Gehenna Gate."

Angel turned to me with eyes wide in surprise, "What?!"

How foolish can he be? I smirked devilishly, showing my fangs, "The Gate will continue to widen and slowly but surely…"

"Look at this," an exorcist who was on a laptop doing research called others over. "According to today's Knights of the True Cross Web News, branches all over the world are experiencing increased levels of activity."

"What's going on?"

"… Devour Assiah," I finished.

"Whew! I put a barrier around the gate and stopped time inside. That will slow the gate's expansion. But I can't stop time indefinitely," I floated down to the green grass using my ice-cream cone handle umbrella, grinning in satisfaction. I was speaking to the Grigori through a laptop that a fellow exorcist was holding in hand as the group of exorcist along with the Paladin were all keeping their eyes on me.

"How long will it last," a Grigori member asks.

I held my umbrella out in front of me on the ground like a cane or staff, "About four to five months. The increasing number of incidents worldwide is due to Gehenna's influence coming through the gate. If it opens any wider, unimaginable calamity awaits."

"We must hasten to identify the enemy," the Grigori states.

"Surely you jest! There's only one organization that has the technology and financial resources for something like this you know that right," Lightning finally spoke up.

"What are you getting at, Lightning," asked the Grigori.

"The Illuminati," he states.

I smirked to myself with a chuckle, "Oh this is getting interesting but I assure you, the Illuminati is nothing to worry about as of yet. Please leave the matter to me." I bowed forward slightly to the Grigori.

"Very well Sir Pheles," the Grigori agreed.

"Now, if that is all I was called for, please excuse me as I have other matters to attend to," I could feel the toll of my powers effecting my host. I need to get it taken care of. There seemed to be no objections to me leaving so I walked to the nearest building twirling the umbrella in one hand as I pulled out a key in the other. I stuck the key in the keyhole and turned to open the door to my lovely mansion.

I could feel Amaimon's presence along with his hatred and rage. I walked to my bedchambers only to find him hovering over my dear Raven's barely breathing body. I growled, "Amaimon, I told you not to touch her!"

He jumped up looking at me, "But, she looks so much like Rin. Her powers are just the same. I want to kill him. Oh, please let me kill Rin Okumura! Where is he?!"

My brow twitch in irritation and annoyance. The temperature dropped several degrees as I let my power become known to Amaimon. He cringed back from it. The room became dark, "You are not to kill Rin Okumura or to touch a hair on his little twin sister or Yukio. Do you understand me?"

He gulped, "I… I am stronger than him and his twin sister! Please big brother, let me kill him or at least finish her-"

"I said do you understand me?!" The room grew colder and darker with the only light coming from my glowing eyes. An angry frown was upon my face.

He backed away more making sure to get away from Raven, "Y-Yes big brother…"

I smirked, "Good." I snapped my fingers to take us to another dimension, "Now, let's get those cravings for blood taken care of shall we?" Before Amaimon could move or knew what was happening, I disappeared from his line of sight only to end up impaling him from behind with a giant white clock hand. I lifted Amaimon up using the rod and stuck the other end of it in the ground so he was dangling in the air as blood started to slide down it.

Amaimon squirmed and tried to free himself with no luck. I would not allow it. He knew I was not going to kill him but make him suffer. I impaled him several more times from all sides. At some point during his time of 'discipline,' he blacked out. Blood was dripping off him and the rods onto the ground. I grinned deviously to myself in satisfaction, "You are to stay here, Amaimon, until your desire to kill Rin or my daughter has faded." I took one last look at his unconscious body until I left him all alone in the darkness of his despair.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Good evening or should I now say good morning? Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays fellow readers!**

 **Did anyone catch the little tribute I did for the creator of the amazing** _ **Blue Exorcist**_ **series in the previous chapter?**

 **Unfortunately it brings me with regret to say that there were no reviews for the last chapter.** **On the bright side I did gain a total of 2 followers and favorites.**

 **I do want to inform you, if you haven't already, please return to chapter 5 as it has been updated on 12/26/15.**

 **I do want to inform that I do need to revise the chapter still which I will get to tomorrow. Unfortunately, I do not have anyone to really share my story to besides you, my readers. You are the first to see my stories besides me so please review or PM me. I do read every single review and PM. Please leave suggestions, advice, ideas, questions, etc. Also, please follow/favorite this story.**

 **01/17: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! I did some cosmetic changes such as fix typos, grammar, etc.**

 **The same as what I said in my previous chapter still applies. This is a story that I enjoy writing even though it can be a challenge but I do not write for myself all the time. I write for my readers.**

 **Enjoy chapter 6!**

Why didn't anything feel right? Something is very wrong. Where is everyone? Usually the Southern District is very crowded with people. Heck, True Cross Academy Town is always busy. Why wouldn't it be? It is in Tokyo after all. So, where is everyone? Why am I the only one around? Where is all the traffic? Why was it so gloomy and somewhat foggy out? I looked around as I slowly and carefully stepped into the middle of the street and looked all around me to see if I was truly alone. I most definitely was and looked at myself noticing that I was once again in my black sleeveless corset dress that zips up to the front right with a belt around my stomach and a zip up pocket on the left of my chest. I had my black knee high combat boots on as well as my fingerless gloves.

I got the sudden feeling that I was being watched as I thought I heard something behind me. I quickly turned to look to find no one was there. I heard the patter of footsteps, perhaps running, from behind but again no one was to be found. "Hello," I shouted. "Is anyone there?" I received no answer. I turned in a circle to look around me with the feeling of being watched still there. Who would be watching me when no one is around?

"I'm bored, I wanna play." I jumped and immediately turned to the voice that came from directly behind me, only to come face to face with that green haired teen, Amaimon.

I took a step away and blinked, "Where is everyone? What did you do?!"

He tilted his head in confusion as he stared at me, "Oh, I didn't do anything."

"What?"

He pulled a sucker out and put it in his mouth, "Perhaps big brother may know better?"

"Who?"

"My dear little Raven."

I turned around once again to find my father with his umbrella, "Dad?" I glanced at Amaimon once more to only find that he had disappeared, "What's going on?"

My father walked up closer to me and grabbed me by the chin with his thumb and index finger as he inched closer, looking at me directly in the eyes, "I warned you, didn't I? That you needed to learn to control your powers. Now look at what you did."

I blinked in confusion, "D-Dad? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Out of nowhere laughter was heard yet again behind me. The laugh sounded evil, filled with joy. I slowly turned to face the culprit but no one was there. I turned back to my father for answers but he was now gone. "Dad? Where are you? Where'd you go?"

"Dad? Ha! He's not your real father. He is using you. You're only a pawn in his game of chess." The voice, it sounded like it was nowhere yet everywhere. It was coming from all around me. I tried to find where it was coming from but couldn't. "Your whole life he lied to you about who he really is, who you really are. You think you can forgive him so easily? He is a traitor! Like humans, he deceives others for his own gain. He has been living with humans for far too long. But you, you are different. Look around you Raven. Look and see what you have accomplished or will soon enough."

My eyes widened in horror as bodies started to appear all around me. There were vehicles that crashed into buildings, blood everywhere, buildings burning, people burnt or still burning, and much more. The fire though was not ordinary but instead was blue. How did this happen? "I… How… What…" I didn't know what to say, I couldn't find the words.

"Beautiful isn't it? Father would be pleased."

The voice, it was right behind me next to my ear. "F-Father," I questioned as I slowly turned around to only face… What is this?! This can't possibly be right! But how?! It was myself engulfed in blue flames smiling very demonically with blood dripping from my-er, her claws with a bit splattered on her-my check. Her tail was swaying behind her from side to side.

She tilted her head and stared at me with her glowing demonic eyes, "Yes. Have you forgotten who he is already? He is only the strongest of all demons and ruler of Gehenna. Don't tell me you've forgotten Gehenna, too?" She smiled wider, showing her fangs, "No, you know what I'm talking about for we are one and the same." I began to back away from myself, only for her to follow me, "You are going to be the strongest demon for dear old daddy, and then you and I are going to have so much fun. Let your flames consume you. You will be glad that you did. You won't have to follow any rules anymore and do as you, no, we please."

I shook my head as I ended up backing into a wall. This can't be happening. How are there two of me? Is this what I'll become? "No, I can't!"

"Yes you can. It's easy. I'll show you." She put her hands on my shoulders as she turned me around for me, only for me to come across a mirror.

If my eyes could get any wider then they definitely did in that instance. According to the reflective surface, she – the other me was gone and only I remained. I now looked like her, with the blood and flames. "No…" I waved my hand to see if my reflection was really me, only to be waving to myself like in any normal mirror. "No!" I punched the mirror, only to break the glass and have it be devoured in blue flames as I found myself growling. "Nnnnnnooooo!" I began screaming as I pulled my hair and fell to my knees.

I jumped awake, screaming, and I found tears streaming down my face. I looked around to find that I was still in my father's bedroom. To be exact, I was in his bed. Wait, it was just a dream? It was all just a dream. None of it was real. Oh, thank you. But why did I feel so hazy? My throat was very sore. Why? I brought a hand to my neck and flinched to how tender it was.

What happened before? I tried to think until I felt something soft brush against my hand with a whimper. I looked to see a small, white, fluffy, Scottish terrier with a large ribbon – pink with white polka dots – around his neck, and a silver trinket attached to it. "Yuuto," I questioned with my voice being very hoarse. It hurt to speak. I began to stroke his fur, "Is that really you? I haven't seen you in forever. How did you get in the house boy? Did Belial let you in?" He barked and wiggled his tail in reply.

I was probably only about five when I first met Yuuto. I kind of took him in but it didn't help that he kept disappearing with nowhere to be found. Only the servants of the mansion knew of Yuuto. I tried to tell my dad about the white terrier but for some reason the two could never be seen with each other, one or the other would disappear. I assumed Yuuto was a stray or at least liked to wander around all of Tokyo but he somehow always manages to find his way home. Yuuto is my best and only friend. I tell him all of my secrets. He probably knows me better than I know myself.

I pulled the white dog onto my lap and hugged him as tears began to freely pour down my face. I heard Yuuto whimper, "Oh, Yuuto. A lot… Too much has happened." My voiced sounded horrible due to my throat. "My whole life… I… My father… Everything went to hell. It started a few days ago when this teen with green hair and kind of weird clothes came out of nowhere. I think he said his name was Amaimon – Wait," I shot up looking around furiously while quickly getting dizzy as I slowly laid back down. "He was here. He tried to kill me," I began to cough. "I almost died. Is he still here, Yuuto? Is anyone here besides us?"

Yuuto looked around then back to me with a shake of his head and a bark. I was still coughing as I began to have a difficult time breathing. Yuuto whimpering climbed off me and barked at the bedside table to draw my attention of the glass of water that sat there. I slowly grabbed the glass only to flinch as I drowned the water. It hurt to swallow. Luckily my throat didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did when I woke up. It must be slowly healing.

"Thanks, Yuuto." I laid back down and stared at the canopy in thought. "I'm a monster. I mean I wasn't really that great before with all the fights but now… Ever since Amaimon came around and I found out who I really am… I don't know. Yuuto, I… I'm… I'm the daughter of the worst person ever… Not my adoptive father but my biological father I mean. If I tell you who he is, please say you'll still be my friend?" I glanced at the fluffy terrier who was watching me with his tail wagging. I sighed, "Here goes nothing. S-Satan is my real father. You know, the ruler of all demons? Look, I even have a tail like you do." I wagged my tail in front of the dog after finally getting it out from under the covers. It still felt so weird to have one. "To make a long story short, I found out I'm a half demon and my father, Johann Faust, lied to me. I ended up losing control of my new powers which in turn caused me to try and kill him. Did I mention my powers are trapped in a folding fan? A stupid folding fan! Anyways, I lost a couple of days of my life and in attempt to find the fan so I could run away, Amaimon nearly strangled me to death. Oh, and my dad is apparently a demon king on top of everything. Also, I had the worst nightmare I rather not relive. So, how am I doing? Not too well, Yuuto. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. How can I learn to control this power? How can I protect myself from other demons out there?" I looked again at the little terrier who was snuggling in the blankets, watching me still. "I… Like I said, I almost died and my father and I aren't on the best terms right now. If I had died… I never meant to attack him. I'm pissed as hell at him but… He's my… Oh daddy, I'm sorry. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven for a long while but… I'm so sorry." I began crying as I buried myself in the sheets. "I shouldn't have been so pissed. He probably had his reasons but… I had the right to know, didn't I?"

I glanced at Yuuto when suddenly there was a poof of pink smoke that consumed him. When the smoke finally cleared, there in Yuuto's place was my father sitting on the side of the bed grinning, "I accept your apology."

My eyes widened, "D-Dad?! Where did you-Where is Yuu-What the hell?!" I began to lose my voice from the sudden yelling. I have a right to be yelling at him though. He lied to me again. He was Yuuto this whole time, I was sure of it. That explained why I never saw the two in the same room together. Wait, that means he knows all of my deepest darkest secrets, well, most of them anyways. How could he do that to me? Yet another betrayal. No, that is not okay. What else don't I know? And here I was feeling guilty for how I acted and for everything that I did. No, now I wish I did beat the shit out of him. That should teach him. He defiantly is not getting the 'dad of the year award.'

He winked at me, "Looks like I am full of surprises."

"You can shapeshift?! You were Yuuto," my voice was sounding worse and worse.

"Now Raven, you should really rest if you want to recover more quickly rather than raising your voice. You're going to end up hurting yourself more," he sang.

Does he not realize what he did? Is he blind? Why is he acting like he didn't do anything wrong? I tried to speak but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. My voice was gone. My throat was now killing me. He was right, the yelling did hurt me more. I glared at him with hurt in my eyes. That's when I noticed something in his pocket, it was the fan. He had it with him the whole time! I pointed to the fan and held out my hand to try and tell my father to hand it over.

"What? This?" He pulled it out and looked at it, "The tessen that contains your powers? You want it?" I nodded quickly. He smirked devilishly with his teeth showing, "Fine, little Raven, but only on one condition: you must learn to control your flames and only use them when I deem appropriate."

I looked at him wanting to growl. My glare became darker. That fan is a part of me yet I can't have it unless I followed the condition. How is that fair? I was going to run away or rather still run away. Was I planning on using my powers then? No. Then I suppose I could agree to his condition. I slowly nodded as he handed it over. As soon as it was in my hand, I got up and grabbed my bag that laid on the floor while ignoring the dizziness that followed. I headed for the door to leave the residence of Johann Faust V.

"Raven, where do you think you're going," my father questioned. "You need to rest."

"To school and away from you," I managed a whisper. I wasn't actually going to class but it was half the truth. Luckily he seemed to let me leave without any arguments and so easily. I wonder why it was so easily. Perhaps he bought into the half lie or maybe he knew to back off and let me have my space.

It has been three days since. I hadn't really done much since then but at least I was completely healed. I did skip class pretty much this whole week but I will be attending today. Luckily I got all caught up for the days I did miss. I returned to my dorm last night. I'm sure lucky I can hide my new traits and that I hardly talk to my roommates anyway. Before I made it back to my dorm, I was walking around Tokyo or watching people walk around but mostly deep in thought. Each night was filled with the same nightmare that I really needed to get off my mind. I also need to figure out how I'm going to deal with my father. I can't avoid him forever. I still have so many questions but I don't know how to handle my father or to know if he is lying to me.

My roommates had already left for class so I was alone in the dorm room. This will have to be how it is from now on so they don't accidentally see my new features. I guess baths are out of the question until late at night when hopefully all the girls in the dorm are asleep. At least I can relax then and not have to worry about being seen, but it's still going to be strange being by myself.

I quickly changed into my black mid-thigh high socks, white long-sleeve blouse, light purple skirt, red and white striped tie, and my dark indigo V-neck sweater vest that has the academy's symbol on the left of the chest. After finally getting ready for the day and making sure my tail and ears were hidden, I grabbed my bag and made my way to the school to my shoe locker to switch my outdoor shoes with my indoor ones. I sighed, feeling strange to be back at school after everything that had happened but I wanted to feel somewhat normal again. Might as well start with school. So, I began walking through the halls to my first class of the day.

"Godaiin! Are you all right?!"

"Oh… Uh, Okumura? I'm still scared… But I can't stay absent forever, so…"

Damn, why must the halls be so loud? So someone else skips school besides me. Glad I'm not the only one who does. I have a feeling that I'm going to be struggling to stay focused today. Hopefully none of the teachers pick up on it. Shit! What if dad told them to keep a look out for me? He hasn't bothered me yet but now that I'm returning to school will that change? Why didn't I think about this before? Should I return to the dorm? No, I'm here now so might as well get this day over with and hope for the best.

"Hey, guys look! A lady has stopped right in front of me and I saw her first. It's fate!"

"Shima, snap out of it."

I realized he was talking about me. When did I stop walking? I must have been really deep in thought. I slowly turned to the group of boys. One had a large blonde streak that runs down his short, messy, dark brown hair. He also has multiple piercings in his ears and a small goatee growing. I immediately thought he looked cool even though he has some bandages on his face. He was in the boys' uniform without the vest or jacket. In fact, none of these boys were wearing the vest or jacket. Anyways, next to him was a pink haired teen who had his arms folded with his dress shirt opened revealing another shirt with a star on it. He was starting to drool as he was staring at me. I think I can make the assumption that he was the one who made the comment. Standing next to him was a shorter teen whose hair was so short and stubby that he was practically bald. The way he was dressed showed he was more serious about school and on top of that, he wore glasses. Off not too far in the distance stood another teen whose back was turn to the group and… Wait! Is that the same teen who had that meeting with my dad?! He has the same red bag except his hair wasn't sleeked back like before. What was his name? Rin?

He slowly turned around to face the rest of the group and looked at me with a smile, "Oh, hey! What's up? Are you doing okay?"

I looked at him unsure rather to trust him or not so I remained silent as I looked away.

"Riiiinn! You know her? Why don't you introduce us," the pink haired teen questioned.

"Oh. Right! This is… Um… Uh… I'm sorry I forgot your name." He scratched the back of his head with a chuckle.

"Tch! You idiot," the streaked haired teen commented.

"I only met her once at-"

"Raven," I interrupted before Rin could finish. "My name is Raven Amaya," I bowed slightly.

"Oh, Okumura, she looks identical to you," the short teen observed.

"Huh? No way," Rin looked from me to himself, making himself look like an idiot in the process. He even stood next to me with his arm around me to get even closer for his friends to compare. "Do we really look alike? Quick, take a picture or something!"

"Holy shit! You both do look exactly alike! Well, except she's a girl," the streaked hair teen stated.

This quickly got awkward. What was I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say? We look nothing alike. There is no way. It's not possible. Can this get anymore awkward?

"Oh no! My love is a female version of Okumura. What do I do?" the pink haired teen was being very dramatic. I just had to ask.

Rin was laughing, "You think she's more my twin than Yukio?"

I slowly tried to inch myself away from the group when suddenly the bell rang for class. "Um, it was nice meeting you all." I quickly bowed then left for class. Yes, saved by the bell. That was very weird and slightly uncomfortable.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Good evening! Are you ready for chapter 7?**

 **I like to thank SuperiorDimwit for the awesome review! Seriously, without Dimwit this story wouldn't possibly have gotten this far. If you haven't yet, please go check out Dimwit's amazing stories.**

 **YAY! I gained a total of 4 more followers and favorites! :D Thank you so much! You know who you are. ;)**

 **Like always, I will come back to revise. I always find that after I post a chapter even after I had revised it that it needs further revision but hey, writing is a process. It can never be perfected. Also, you all are the first to ever read my chapters besides me and I do like input from others.**

 **03/06: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! There has only been cosmetic changes such a grammar and typos.**

 **Please, please review or PM me. I do read every single review and PM. Please leave suggestions, advice, ideas, questions, etc. Did I mention reviews are loved? XP Please follow/favorite this story as well.**

 **Enjoy chapter 7!**

I may ditch class from time to time but I'm still not used to the feeling of walking into class afterwards. The looks from some of the teachers, especially those who know I'm the daughter of the director, is quite uncomfortable and depressing. The look of disappointment in their eyes, who likes that feeling? Then there are those teachers who think I should be an example of everyone else in the student body. It gets rather annoying fast. From time to time, I've walked past teachers who were talking about me, wondering why I wasn't in advance classes. How stereotypical to think a child of the director or teacher and a rather wealthy person should be all brainy. On top of everything else, there are the fights I get into. What a wonderful way to make me feel better about myself Did I mention having to walk into class for only my classmates to stare – some gossiping to the person next to them about me that they think I cannot hear – or to ask where I've been because they like to think or show off that they care? That isn't any better. Why don't I stop ditching then so I can prevent this? Because that is easier said than done and other reasons such as I don't fit in. How typical.

I sat at my desk pretending to pay attention through my classes. My teachers must have bought the act or otherwise didn't notice. It felt strange to be back after everything that has happened. I thought it would be a good distraction from life but I guess I was wrong. I stared at my textbook like I was following the lessons being presented that is until I heard something that no one else seemed to notice. I looked around carefully, making sure no to gain the teacher's attention. My eyes widen when I came across a dark slime moving along between the rows of desks. What is that thing? Why doesn't anyone else seem to notice? Is it a dream? Ignore it! It's not there. I went back to my textbook trying to ignore the damn thing.

Demons… The whole subject makes me feel so weak. How can I protect myself against one? Amaimon nearly killed me not that long ago. How could he be so strong? I found myself biting my lower lip. When did that happen? Someone was watching me, I could feel it. I looked up to face a shaggy light brown haired boy sitting next to me. Why was he staring at me? When our eyes met, he could only smirk derisively. I instinctively glared at the teen. What the hell could he want?

The teen wrote in his notebook and tore the paper out quietly. He then carefully folded it and placed it on my desk when the teacher wasn't looking. I unfolded it, placing it in my textbook as I read what he had to say:

"Why is it you look so helpless? I thought you were tough and intimidating, but I guess that was only a rumor. Who was it that you really had fights with? Students you paid with your father's money to be actors? How pathetic! You look like you need someone else to protect you. Besides, isn't your father the only thing keeping you in school? You are your 'daddy's' spoiled little girl after all."

I inwardly growled as I clinched on to the note and sent a rather furious glare to the student. I could swear my vision turned blue for a moment. It took nearly all my strength to not start a fight in the middle of class right then. I will show this bastard who he is dealing with. I looked at the clock. Only a couple of minutes left. I will not show my powers. I will have them remain under control. I could feel myself shaking from my anger. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I glanced back at the teen who was watching me. He had smiled from my reaction. Did he want a raise out of me? He is going to pay.

As if on cue, the bell rang as the class was dismissed. I remained seated and so did he was we slowly took our time packing our things. I scoffed at the teen, "follow me."

We both were the only ones in the classroom but I didn't want to risk getting caught. "What? Does the poor, weak girl have something to prove? Are you going to pay me off too? Or are you going to go crying to your daddy of a director?"

I growled at the bastard. I must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing I realized was that my fist had connected with the side of his face as there was a flash of blue that danced along my fist. The punch sent the teen flying across the room, hitting a chair as he fell on the floor. He had a look of surprise plastered on his face with blood running down his chin from his split lip. His cheek was already swelling up with a light shade of a purple bruise which was sure to get worse as time passes forming.

He looked up at me trying to process what had just happened. "Are you going to stand and fight back or were you just all talk?! Do you still think I'm a weakling that needs protection," I yelled. I watched as the boy started to tremble. A smirk started to spread upon my lips as I slowly tilted my head to the side. "Oh, look, you finally learned to shut your trap. You, coward, are a waste of my time." I slowly began to walk towards the scared teen and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him to his feet. "Clean yourself up and go to your dorm before a teacher finds you and we both get into trouble. Oh, and if you talk shit about me again, I'll send you to the hospital. Got it?!"

The shaggy hair teen shakenly nodded. I let him go gather his stuff and he made a run for it. "You're some kind of demon!"

I watched him leave. How pathetic. I won the fight with one punch and made yet another person afraid of me. I really need to stop getting into fights. Demon, huh? If only he knew. Did he see my flames? Would he tell others if he did? I picked up the chair and anything else that may have been knocked over during the little brawl, putting the room back together.

Once I was satisfied, I decided to go outside to do my homework. I went under a tree that was not that far from the academy. The homework was not that bad and did not take long to finish so I decided I could use something as a distraction. I pulled out a supernatural themed manga and began to read. I suppose I could have been doing research of who and what I am but I needed to get my mind off it. I soon last track of time and noticed that most everyone was gone. I slowly got up and made my way to Ponchan – a popular candy store among students and a place my father seems to visit often too.

While making my way to Ponchan, I saw a familiar white terrier making his way to the academy. Great, what is he up to now? No, ignore him. I found myself curious though. What if I could find out what he may be planning and why he lied to me? What if I could gain the upper hand? I could possibly dish out what he deserves. I carefully started to follow him, making sure to keep some distance. Curiosity killed the cat after all.

Dad walked into the school in his dad form. I was not far behind. I followed him around for a little while as voices started to be heard:

"Today's seven school mysteries assignment is the Hall of Portraits. They say one of the portraits shows its viewer dead or a different face every time or something."

"Yes, but Mr. Okumura's late."

Is that where dad was headed, the Hall of Portraits? What does he have to do with any of this? Soon I saw a girl who must be around my age with very long dark purple hair that was kept in twin ponytails with dark red eyes. She has the weirdest oval shaped eyebrows. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded until she saw the white terrier. At first there was panic in her eyes as she blushed and looked around to possibly see if the others I could hear talking was possibly watching her.

She slowly made her way to my father as she picked him up. "Where did choo come fwum, widdle doggie," she whispered in a high-pitched voice.

All the sudden in a poof of pink smoke, my father appeared as his normal self as he held the surprised teen's chin in his left hand with a huge grin plastered on his face. "I always try to make an unexpected appearance."

She screamed as she pushed herself away from him with her fellow peers calling out to her in surprise.

"Mephisto?!"

My father winked as he snapped both his fingers, smiling like he was being praised. "Mr. Okumura has received an urgent summons to the Vatican, so I will observe in his stead today."

I didn't know rather to laugh at the girl or be pissed at my father for revealing himself to another student. What the hell does he think he is doing? Wait, did they call him 'Mephisto?' So they know who he is? 'You're the only one who didn't know.' I mentally growled to myself.

I went to get a closer look. I saw Rin and the group of boys I ran into before class earlier today, the girl with weird eyebrows, and two others. One was a girl with shoulder length platinum-blonde hair and green eyes – she had a headband on to keep her hair out of her face – and the other was slightly taller than the short kid with glasses. He kind of looked like he was sleeping due to his messy, dark-blonde hair and closed eyes. What's with the pink puppet on his arm? That's really out of place.

They're not exorcists, are they? So how could they, mere students, know what my father is besides the director? Was I the only one left in the dark? Does everyone know except me? I leaned against the wall as I began to feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. Why are students even here so late in the day?

"If I'm not mistaken, the only school mystery left is the Hall of Portraits," my father stated.

"What? I thought there were three left," the nearly bald teen spoke.

"Oh? Oh! The seventh one, the mansion you can never reach is actually Futsumaya."

"What?!"

"It's harmless. So don't worry about it."

The school mysteries? Are those the rumors I keep hearing about? That's nonsense! They're nothing but rumors that everyone makes a huge deal about for no reason. Why are they investigating them? Why is dad helping them? Are they real too? The seven school mysteries:

A form dressed in white that wanders the academy at night.

A statue of Johann Faust at Mepphyland that starts moving at night.

Toilet Mayuko in the girls' dormitory.

A picture of yourself dead that appears between the portraits in the high school.

An empty streetcar that travels the streets at night.

A wunderkammer that appears in the high school Chemistry lab.

A mansion you can never reach.

I never seen anything before that would prove these seven mysteries to be true.

"Well then, the sun has set and the students are in their dorms. That is all except one who may be observing all of you tonight." My father turned to look straight at me with a grin. My eyes widened. How did he know I was here? Did he hear me? Did he see me? Can he somehow sense me? As the students started to look my way, he snapped his fingers and pink smoke surrounded me. When it finally cleared, I found myself standing next to my father with his arm around me to prevent me from going anywhere.

"Look guys! It's my lovely angel from before," the pink hair teen nearly drooled.

"Cut it out, Shima," the smallest teen pleaded.

"Raven," Rin questioned.

"I see some of you already met my dearest daughter," my father sang.

"Daughter?!"

I growled and glared at him. "Really? Why don't you announce it to the whole world?"

He ignored me. "This is Raven Amaya. You may have seen her around the academy. She recently learned about the world of demons so please be patient with her. Before we begin, please introduce yourselves with your name and year."

"Oh… Ah… Shiemi Moriyama, not enrolled," the platinum-blonde seemed to question.

"Izumo Kamiki, first year," eyebrows stated.

"Hehe, Rin Okumura, first year." He stood proud with his tail swaying happily.

"Um, hello. Konekomaru Miwa, first year," the small teen seemed shy.

"Ryuji Suguro, first year," the streak hair teen stated.

"Renzo Shima, first year my lady," the pink haired winked.

"And lastly Nemu Takara, a second year. This is the exorcist cram school class." My father swatted me in the shoulder. "Say hello, Raven."

I threw another glare at my father as I slowly bowed. "Nice to meet you. Wait, what is a demon doing in an exorcist class?" I looked towards Rin.

"Oh me?" He pointed to himself with a nervous chuckle. "I'm going to-"

"I enrolled him. He makes a rather useful ally. Now that introductions are over, let's get started!" My father snapped his fingers and in a poof of pink smoke my father was no on the banister leaning on the landing newel post and I sitting next to him on the banister. In another poof, a PSP appeared in his hands. "I'll be watching from up here."

I will never get used to the magic or powers my father seems to possess. I could feel eyes on me, which made me uncomfortable. I watched my father play his game as the group below seemed to talk strategy and think of a plan. I am still furious with my dad. What am I supposed to do with a group of students below? I want to go be somewhere by myself. I hate having to hide myself. I could feel my tail tighten around my waist from my nerves. Before I knew what I was, before when I was or thought I was a human, I felt a part of me was missing for all those years. I wasn't that comfortable with myself. Now that I know what I am and have these new traits, I actually feel more comfortable in my skin. The only problem is having to hide from everyone else. I want to let my tail out and to not have to cover my ears with my hair. I want to be able to smile with my teeth showing. Unfortunately, life's a bitch.

Even though I am now comfortable with my body, does that mean I accept who I am? No. I don't even know if I believe it. Is it true? Is it real? I feel like a little kid who is left in the dark because they're too young to understand. What is a lie and what isn't?

"I'll finish this in no time," RIn shouted.

"No," Konekomaru yelled.

Slowly I looked towards the cram school student. "Oh dear…" My father continued with his game but seemed to know exactly what was going on.

I instantly fell backwards off the banister from what I saw. "Wh-What the hell?!" Rin had started running towards a portrait as he drew his sword. The sword was immediately engulfed in blue flames as two flames ignited from thin air, floating above his head like horns with the tips of his tail being like a torch. His ears grew to be long and more elf-like than before while his eyes had slit-like red pupils and became more of the color of his flames.

I pushed myself to back away, scooting on the floor until my back hit the wall. My eyes were wide. How could this be possible? I knew he was a demon but… He… His powers are the same as mine! How? Am I seeing things? Is my constant nightmare getting to me?

I then felt someone grab my chin, turning my face to look at whoever it may be. It was my father kneeling in front of me. "Are you alright? That was a nasty fall."

I blinked then immediately slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" I looked behind my father to see a bunch of small demons surround the students and Rin back to normal as Konekomaru was giving orders. "What was that? Why did Rin have those flames?!"

"Oh, Raven. Did you hit your head," he sang.

"No! I know what I saw!" 'Oh, Okumura, she looks identical to you!' 'My love is a female version of Okumura.' We look alike and we are both half demons with the same powers. How could that be? What is his story? Is something else being kept from me? 'You are the child of he who stands even higher than all eight kings, ruling over all, Satan himself.' 'You've inherited his power of the blue flames.' "What is Rin? Why are there so many similarities between him and me? What are you hiding from me?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Good morning/evening fellow readers! Excited about Daylight Saving Time? I'm not, so how about another chapter to lighten everyone's mood?**

 **I apologize that it has been about 2 months since I last updated. Anyways, I like to thank SuperiorDimwit yet again for the review! You are amazing! I also like to thank those who decided to follow and/or favorite this story. I really appreciate you all! You know who you are. ;)**

 **As always, I may come back to revise this chapter at a later time. However, please, please review or PM me. I do read every single review and PM. Please leave suggestions, ideas, questions, or what-have-you. Please follow/favorite this story as well.**

 **Did I mention I love reviews? :P Enjoy chapter 8!**

My life is full of mysteries and is unknown to me. I thought I knew who I was but turns out I was wrong. Every day it seems like I discover another secret that was kept from me. When is it going to end? I'm growing very tired of all the secrets. I thought I could trust my father, that is until I discovered that I'm a half-demon who is the child of Satan. Lie after lie after lie. I really can't trust anyone, can I? I'm only a teenager. I shouldn't have to be going through any of this. If having these powers and being half-demon causes all this, I don't want them. I didn't even ask for them. Turns out, there is another person who has the same powers and is also half-demon, Rin Okumura. We have other things in common as well such as us looking to be related in some way. We haven't even met each other until recently so I don't even see how we could be. Is another secret about to be revealed?

"What is Rin? Why are there so many similarities between him and me? What are you hiding from me?"

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything from you. I thought it was obvious, was it not?" My father points over to Rin who was fighting off the demons with his sheathed sword. "He is the son of Satan and he, along with his brother, and yourself are triplets."

Triplets? Does he mean… Rin and I- "W-What…?"

"Rin is your older brother. Rather than you and him being fraternal twins like you both are with Yukio, you and him are a special, extremely rare set of identical twins."

He thought this was obvious?! I… I have brothers. I… What? Rin… Is the son of Satan? Who is this Yukio I keep hearing about? This… This is too much! Holy… shit. Holy shit! What the hell?! I curled into myself as I gripped my head, pulling my hair. Is this real? It can't be. It just can't be. I glanced at Rin who was fighting alongside his classmates as tears began to stain my face. "I have-that's my brother," I whispered questionably.

"Yes, he is quite interesting and amusing." He took a look at Rin. "However, the Okumuras aren't your only brothers. For instance, I, your guardian, am also your half-brother."

My eyes widen as I stared at the man who was once my father. "Y-You're my… brother?"

He chuckled, "Didn't I ever tell you that you are my favorite sister?" My fa-broth-Mephisto patted my head.

Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! Why couldn't he stop talking? Does he know he talks too much? I barely had a chance to think about my actions to come. I raised my hand-no, fist back and flung it forward as it smacked across his face. I could hear the crack of skin contacting with skin with possibly shattering of bones echo in my ears. The man who raised me stared at me with his eyes wide as his nose ran with blood but seemed to heal rather quickly. Everything seemed silent and time standing still in that moment.

I felt regret instantly at first but it was quickly replaced with rage that began to boil through my body. This rage would soon be consumed by despair and confusion. I shakenly stood, "H-Hi… Do you remember me? Do you know who I am? I'm your daughter, or at least I thought I was. I'm not a fucking chess piece. I have feelings and thoughts that you don't get to toy with. Do you even know me? Do you know what I am going through? Do you even care? You know, I got into yet another fight today, and do you care? I'm guessing not! You know what? I'm done: I'm done with your bullshit, I'm done being your daughter or sister or whatever, I'm done with your damn high school, and most importantly I'm done with you!" I pulled out my cell phone and threw it at the ground as hard as I could so that it would be beyond repair. "You can keep that since I no longer have a need for it. You will not be hearing from me. Oh, and in case any of this is not going through that thick skull of yours, I will not be home for dinner ever!"

With that, my feet began to guide me as I ran out as fast as I could. I didn't want to see what scene I may have caused or hear what that man may have to say. My chest began to feel heavy like I was hit by a semi and it grew harder to breathe. I became rather exhausted quick as I wanted to crawl into bed and sleep forever. My surroundings slowly grew blurry as my tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted to collapses right then and stay there forever but I kept telling myself to keep running as my hair began to fall into my face.

How long was I running for? Who cares? I didn't want to stop until I got away as far as I could possibly go, however that planned was promptly put to an end when I came across a black cat with two tails that was nearly roadkill. I didn't want to run the poor thing – Wait, two tails?! That's very… odd to say the least. The lower half of his face was covered with chocolate-brown fur which slopes upward between his greenish-yellow eyes while his chest fur along with a patch on his front right leg is white. What was also strange about this particular cat is that he appears to have small horns on his head. Was this thing a demon? How can a cat be a demon? Never mind, I don't want to think about it.

"Rin is sure running late again. Does he have another mission?"

"Huh? What the hell?" I looked around to see who may have been talking but no one was to be seen. The voice however sounded like a voice in my head except it didn't belong to me. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve so no one knew I was crying, whoever may be around. "Wh-Who's there? Who said that?"

The cat looked at me and slowly walked up to me before sitting in front of me. "You can hear me," he titled his head.

I blinked as I looked at the cat as my eyes grew in size. "Wait, what? It was you?! You can t-talk?! B-But you're a cat! That's impossible!"

It got up and started smelling around me. "You smell like you've been around Rin and his friends. You know Rin?"

"You're a c-cat. I'm talking to a cat! This is crazy!" I began to back away slowly.

"How do you know Rin?" The black cat followed.

"R-Rin? I don't. Not really. We barely met. We've crossed paths from time to time and you're a talking cat." I backed away further. What the hell am I doing? He's a freakin' cat! How can I understand him? How can he understand me?

I wanted to scream. Not just because of a talking cat but also for the lies, my father – or half-brother –, the stress, everything! I don't care who hears me. Screaming sounds so good right now. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to do so, so instead I took the opportunity to get away from this… situation. It was just adding to the pain, confusion, and perhaps panic.

Where was I going to go? Where was I going to stay? Should I even go back to my dorm and grab my stuff? Should I at least pick up the stupid fan that holds my powers or leave it behind? What should I do? What am I going to do? I have no friends or trusted family members that I may know about. I can't trust anyone. I'm alone, all alone. I don't belong anywhere.

I ran and ran until, just my luck, I ran into someone who walked around a corner. He was in a long black trench coat with the same silver trinket my father wears. He also wears a brown belt that carries some pouches. His white cloak with a hood covers his face.

I bowed in respect, "I'm so sorry, I should have paid attention to where I was going."

"Where is it," the mysterious man asks.

I looked up to him. Does he know me? Is he looking for something? "Excuse me? Where is what?"

"Your tessen."

Shit! Does this man know who I am? This can't be good. A horrible feeling to get away began to overwhelm me. "My tessen? What do you mean? I don't have one." I wasn't exactly lying; I didn't have the stupid thing on me. I hid it back in my dorm where not even my roommate can find it. "You must be confusing me with someone else?"

"You're Raven Amaya, correct?" He stepped closer to me.

"Y-Yes, sir." Get away. What do you want?

"Mephisto's daughter? Or should I say the daughter of Satan," he nearly yelled it rather than questioned it.

He threw something at me before I had a chance to react that looked like a grenade. I ran or tried to find cover before it went off but I was too late. What appeared to be water exploded all around me. I screamed in agony. It sure didn't feel like water. It burned, my whole body burning, but luckily it seemed to heal rather quickly.

The cloaked man chuckled, "So Holy Water does work on you but doesn't do a lot of damage like on other demons." I was on my knees breathing heavily from the shock of the water burning. I looked at the man who was now standing in front of me with wide eyes. "Still," he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, "you are a monster."

I was scared. What am I to do? He is going to kill me. I could only stare at him. The whole world seemed to grow quiet and still for the second time that day. If someone dropped a pen in this moment, it would be heard except it never came. Instead a loud bang came. I began to feel something warm yet wet trickling down my stomach. I looked down to find myself clinching my abdomen with a red liquid seeping past my fingers. I looked back towards the man as tears trickled down my face as I could feel the depths of unconsciousness call to me. Why didn't it seem more painful? Why? I fell forward as I couldn't keep my balance into my own puddle of blood that began to coat the concrete. I tried to fight to stay awake but it grew so very hard. I closed my eyes slowly as I felt the man picking me off the ground.

"Don't worry, Princess. It's not your time to die… yet," was the last I heard before everything went black.

"Oh Princess, it's time for you to wake up," the mysterious man sang.

A cry erupted from my lungs. My eyes, they were burning. I couldn't see anything. I could feel the man's hand holding a damp cloth over my eyes. Why was it causing them to burn? Next were his fingers from his other hand pressing into the gunshot wound, opening it back up. I tried to struggle only to find my arms and legs were restrained to the chair I must have been sitting in. My ankles and wrists seemed to be burning as well. How? Why? It was coming from whatever bound them in place. I could feel my wrists and ankles wanting to heal but couldn't from the constant burn. My eyes were my main focus of pain. The burning seemed to be drilling into them deeper and deeper. I thrashed around, screaming for it to stop.

How long had it been before the cloth was finally removed? It didn't seem to matter as my eyes continued to burn. I tried blinking several times over and over but that didn't help one bit. That's when a new panic took over. Everything around me was pitch black. Was I in a dark room?

Hesitantly and cautiously I called out, "H-H-Hello?!"

"Why, hello. Good to know you didn't lose your voice after all that beautiful screaming."

I froze and turned towards the voice but couldn't see anything except darkness. Where was he? I felt him grab my chin and his breath against my face. Wait, how could he be so close to me and I still cannot see him? Oh, no. No, no, no! "I-I... I…"

"Can't see? I know. Holy Water is a miracle. Your eyes will heal and we'll just start the process over again and again and again. However, I do not know how long this Holy Silver will keep you restrained. I better make precautions to be safe." I felt something cold like a sharp steel run down my cheek followed by a thin line of warm liquid that seemed to quickly heal. "This is going to hurt."

A scream made its way past my lips as I felt something lacerating the back of my heels. I grasped the handles of the chair my wrists were bound to out of reflex. Even if I could, I could no longer move my feet. "What do you want?!"

"What do I want? What do I want?! Justice! Demons have been torturing humans for many and many years. They've destroyed families and lives. Nothing good can from a demon. Demons must be destroyed once and for all. However, upper class demons like yourself are tricky so take this as a little experiment for us humans to learn."

I could feel myself shaking. "B-But, I'm not… I didn't do anything to you."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong. Your father, Satan, he is the worst of all the demons. Your first mistake is being his daughter. Second was being born."

A bloodcurdling wail filled the room as nauseating shattering of bones was heard. I could feel the base of my toes being broken after the flesh being torn apart. Nerves were being ruptured and one by one toes started going missing. I clutched onto the chair then balled my hands into fists where my nails were cutting into my palms. "Stop! Please stop!" It wasn't long until I became light from the blood loss. I wanted to pass out and I even begged for it.

"But Princess, I am not even close to being done with you." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Unfortunately for you, you don't get to pass out. Not yet anyways."

As soon as I was falling into the comforts of darkness, my capture pried my fists open and began doing the same to my fingers as he did to my toes. Another wail forced its way past my lips that kept me awake. How am I going to get out of this mess? Someone, please help me!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I apologize that it has been about 2 months since I last updates. I've been rather busy taking care of the school semester ending and going to my very first convention which was amazing! I cannot wait to attend another one.**

 **I like to thank efoof123 for the review. I hope you continue reading the story as I promise you that the overall writing does get better. I do realize the first couple chapters were rather poorly written with more detail than was necessary to the clothing, however I felt at the time of writing it that it was necessary, at least for introducing Mephisto and Amaimon. Also, please keep in mind I was rather rusty with my creative writing skills. XP I hope the rest of the story is to your liking and that those details weren't too distracting that it has caused you to give-up on the story.**

 **Thank you as always SuperiorDimit. I also like to thank those who decided to follow and/or favorite this story. Since the last chapter, I have gained 10 new followers/favorites. I really appreciate you all as this is what keeps the story moving forward. ;) You know who you are.**

 **I will come back to revise this chapter at a later time (hopefully within a few hours or couple days) as I wanted to get it posted so you know I didn't forget about my readers. Please review or PM me as I do read every single review and PM. Please leave suggestions, ideas, questions, or what else you feel may be needed. On top of that, please follow/favorite this story as well.**

 **Enjoy chapter 9 and review! :D**

I slowly emerged from the shadows consuming me as my eyes that are hidden in the shadows of my top hat followed the dark ground. "Ehem…," I removed my hat with a smirk. "Not to play Devil's Advocate or anything, and this may just be my own pet theory, but three desires keep humans beings alive. The first is greed." In a poof, money began flowing from my hate and plates of food appearing around with fancy clothes as I snickered. "Or love of money. After all, they would die without food, clothing, and shelter. The second is lust." In another poof, the money, my top hat, clothes, and the food are replaced with a blowup doll as I licked my lips. "This one's simple. If they don't procreate, they would become extinct. But the third desire is more important than these first two," the blowup doll disappears. "What do you think that is?"

"Desire to sleep," asks a voice from the darkness. "I'm sleepy…"

I waive my hand in a shooing motion, "Idiot. I'm not asking you and you're wrong.

"Huh?" I turn an ear to the unknown audience. "The desire for fame? Nope! Good guess, but wrong! They can go on living without that.

"Love?! Who do you think I am?! For demons, love is merely the illusion of attachment. The correct answer is the desire for knowledge! This is the strongest desire the humans possess!

"Oh? What's that you say? You don't care if you're not that smart? Wahaha! You fool! I highly doubt that! Everyone wants the superiority that comes from being the wisest and acquiring knowledge that others don't have!" A laptop computer appears on a social media sight that I quickly browse through. "Knowing the latest news and trends." The laptop is then replaced with a rose. "Know everything about our loved ones!" My TV watching glasses appear as the rose turns into a TV playing an anime. "What will happen in next week's anime, manga, and TV Shows!" The glasses and TV turn into an empty alleyway. "Where will that alley lead me?" The alley disappears into the darkness. "I want to know the answers that lie ahead! Driven by that fundamental desire, human beings covet vast knowledge from birth to death! And I bet you want to know too. The truth of the universe! What are Assiah and Gehenna? What is the purpose of your existence? What is it to be human or demon? And…" I snap my finger as light fills the room ahead to revel a table of exorcists and a fifteen-year-old boy standing at the end of it. The boy has two moles on his left cheek and another on the right of his chin. He wears an exorcists uniform with classes. This tee is none other than Yukio Okumura, the younger twin of Rin Okumura. "Who am I? Over there, I spy a youth who is starving for such knowledge."

* * *

I couldn't stop trembling or screaming. My face must have been stained with the rivers of tears and perhaps my own blood. My wounds were stinging very badly and wouldn't start to heal up as my captor wiped them, my missing fingers and toes, even my wrists and ankles with what must have been holy water. I could hear and feel my blood sizzle like butter on a frying pan as an aromas similar to beef or pork began to fill the room. The continuous blood loss made me so tired and light headed even though. I couldn't see a thing, I felt really dizzy.

I drew in a breath as I bit my lower lip trying to make the pain disappear as whimpers from time to time made their way past my lips. I hung my head low as I begged for my flames to help me out, as I tried to call them forth so I could save myself. However, such a thing was impossible because I didn't know how. Nothing seemed to work. Was it because I didn't have the damn fan? No, I used them without it before even if it was on accident. I don't even know how to control my powers. Oh, please, this can't just be bad luck. I'm so weak. I don't even have control over my life anymore. Why didn't I do anything?

Oh, dad… I'm so sorry. This is the second time I'm apologizing when my life is in danger. In my defense for not changing before is because of you being a total ass. You pretended to be Yuuto and a father, and then I found out I have twin brothers. You continued to lied to me after everything that has happened in the past week or more. Your lies may have protected me before I had my awakening but were they afterwards? Dad, I need your help more than ever because of how useless I am but I can't even call for help. You're too far away. Why did I break my phone again? Why did I run away? Why didn't you come after me? I'm afraid apologies and goodbyes are too late now. Am I going to die? Am I going to have a slow and painful death?

I should have gone back to my dorm. I should have controlled my temper. I should have… I should have… I shouldn't have left. I should have waited for the truth and other answers. I should have understood what was going on. I should have been a better daughter. I should have been a better student. I should have been a better person. I really am a demon. I deserve all of this.

Dad… I'm so sorry. You may have been the one to raise me but you aren't my father. Like you said, you're my brother. You're Mephisto Pheles. You're Samael, king of time. Satan is my father. I need to accept all of this. I can't run from who I am; I need to face it head on. How can I do that now? How am I going to get out of this mess I am in? First step, don't die and keep holding on.

I yelped in surprise by my tail being pulled. When was it even snatched? "Are you still with me, Princess?"

"How d-do you know about me," I whispered.

"Look who is curious, hmm. Mephisto sure knows how to keep secrets well-hidden and he knows how to play everyone, even the Vatican. It wasn't easy to figure it out but I'll tell you this, you have a fan. He was the one to figure everything out. I simply gained the information."

I flinched at the sound of screeching along the floor. Was my captor pulling up a chair for himself? I cautiously asked, "A fan? Who?"

"My employer of course. He sent me to get you. Don't you worry your head, Princess, you'll eventually meet him."

I have a fan? My captor is employed by someone who is a fan of mine? What does he mean? Who could it be? No one knows about me except for da-Mephisto and maybe those students I barely met but they don't know I'm a demon, do they? 'Eventually meet him?' So, does that mean I never met this person before? That doesn't make sense for a stranger to know me. Slowly I looked to my captor and began to see the silhouette of his form. "Why torture me? Why 'experiment' on me?"

I could feel the man smile sinisterly. "Oh, that is for my own fun."

Yes, before I was scared but after hearing that, I was terrified.

* * *

I sit on the stairs in the shadows with a hand resting on my chin as I smile. I've been watching Yukio tutor Miss Moriyama in Futsumaya, an exorcist supply shop her mother owns. The young exorcist was often spacing out as they went over math. Miss Moriyama noticed several times but didn't bother him about it until she decided it was time for tea. "Heh heh heh… Instead of getting upset over world crises or identity crises, humans get all afluttered over the opposite sex. How cute. However, it appears he is determined to investigate his doubts and clarify matters.

"The boundary between Assiah and Gehenna is blurring. At times like this, is it possible to draw a clear line between human and demon? Oh, right. What about the others?" I get up from the step and walk deeper into the shadows.

* * *

Before when my captor told me I was an experiment so he could learn how to destroy upper class demons, I thought he meant kill. Now that I know it is for his own fun, I'm not sure. How am I an experiment? What is he trying to do besides put me through extreme pain? Someone please save me.

Wait, my tail. I could possibly free myself. I just need to wait for the right moment. How strong is my tail? I never used it for anything besides hiding it. I looked around the room to see the silhouette of my captor on the other side of it. Everything still looked very dark and blurry so it was hard to tell what he was doing. I waged my tail to make sure it wasn't bound and to my luck, it wasn't. I had a chance after all. Slowly I wrapped my tail around my waist, making sure not to make a sound.

I looked at my arms, only seeing the silhouette of them. I wiggled the nubs of my fingers. It felt rather strange. It didn't feel like any fingers were missing but by seeing it was another story. The same could be said for my toes. Wait, that must mean the muscle my captor cut in my heel must be healed. I slowly lifted a foot to test the fact as the chains rubbed against the chair and mu ankle making me wince at the burning sensation.

"You must be thirst, Princess," I jumped as the voice was next to my ear. "I brought you some water. Don't worry, I promise it isn't holy water." I stared at the silhouette in front of me. He was right that I was thirsty but how could I trust him? He grabbed my jaw unexpectedly as he squeezed, making me go fish lips. He put a straw between my lips. "Come on, drink up."

Cautiously at first I drank a sip of the liquid and when I deemed it to be safe, I downed the whole thing. I hadn't realized I was that thirsty.

"Good girl." He still had his grip on my jaw as I felt him studying my face. His features were slowly turning into a bad blur rather than a dark silhouette. My captor suddenly let go of me. "I'll be back shortly. Remember though, do not pass out. To ensure that you don't…" Immediately a high pitched loud buzz was heard throughout the room. I cringed at the sound. Oh, how I wished I could cover my ears but then I wouldn't have heard the door slamming closed to signal that the man had left.

This is my chance. That is if I don't get driven crazy by this loud buzzing. Gosh, if only I could sleep. I'm so tired. I need to get out of here first. I unraveled my tail and slowly brought it to one of my bound wrists and slowly began to tear the holy silver away from my skin as a wail made its way from my lungs. I thought it burning my skin was bad, no, the holy silver touching my tail burns at least ten times as bad. Pulling the holy silver felt like I was tearing away skin as well. I pulled my wrist out of the bound so my tail could drop the infernal thing. Tears strained my face once more.

I used my free arm to help free my other arm as I never wanted to have my tail touch the constraints ever again. I still didn't have any fingers which grew tricky to freeing myself. I pushed the silver, trying to get it to slide off my wrist or to loosen it at the very least. Luckily my blood made the chain slip easier than it normally would have. This took me a while to finally have both arms free.

The hard part was next, freeing my ankles. How was I going to do this? Shit, would I need my tail once more? I tried to use my knuckles at first and to grab the silver with the nubs of what was left of my fingers but didn't have any luck. Next, I tried to bounce my feet to have the silver rub against the legs of the chair to see about loosening the bound. It made the silver burn even more but it worked for the most part. I unfortunately then needed to use my tail to help slip my feet from the constraints one by one until I was finally free. I sighed as a sense of freedom washed over me for a moment and a moment only.

I pushed myself off the chair gradually only to fall back in due to not being able to keep my balance. The buzzing didn't help either and added to my frustrations. New found tears kept flowing down my checks while I looked around the big blurry room, trying to block out the noise. I needed to find an escape route but there was only one entrance and exit that I could make out. I forced myself from my place in the chair to my hands and knees. With hopefully any luck, the door wouldn't be locked.

I began to crawl rather cautiously as I could feel some wounds open back up. It was rather painful and difficult but I needed to push myself. I needed to escape. I didn't want to die. With each movement, my body screamed at me to rest. Oh, how I wanted to sleep and even eat. I wouldn't mind dad's-no, Mephisto's matekiya. Donburi even sounds good or sukiyaki. I miss Belial attending to my wounds. It would be nice if he was here to help clean them up and to get a speech about me getting into fights.

I stretched a hand to open the door only to be greeted by my captor opening it first. My eyes grew in horror as I attempted to crawl in the opposite direction as fast as I could. To my dismay, I was not quick enough. My captor got a hold of me by my hair as he forcibly yanked my head back causing a cry to escape from my throat. I had my eyes firmly closed so I didn't have to see the man. He yanked my head back further as he yelled at me to open my eyes. I shook my head as I tried to grab my hair from his grasp. Too bad I need fingers for that. My captor yanked harder than before as I yelped and demanded me to open my eyes.

Fearing that I had no other choice, I opened them to find my rather blurry captor leaning over me from behand with what seemed to be an eye dropper. He let one drop of clear liquid fall from the dropper into one of my eyes. An immediate wail erupted from my lungs as it scorched my eye. He did the same to my other eye as I squirmed to get away. I used my hands to cover my eyes hoping the pressure would help with the burning.

My captor said something that I couldn't make out with the buzzing and my screaming. He still had my hair in his grasp as he began to drag me from my spot. I tried to hold onto my hair so it wouldn't be pulled out and to ease the pain. I was rather confused which pain to focus on: my eyes or the hair pulling? Please just make it stop! Help me!

Next thing I knew; I was thrown into a room as my back hit the wall hard. A sound of a heavy, thick door latching closed and locked filled the space as I was along in the small area with nowhere to escape.

* * *

I watched Rin sitting in his day class talking to his friend Godaiin from the shadows. "Hmm… So, that's how it is…"

"Humans die so quickly…," spoke an all too familiar voice.

I snapped my fingers to bring a light to the owner of the voice. "You've been awfully noisy, Amaimon."

"They're like bubbles so I don't understand why you try so hard not to pop them." He hung from the rods of clock hands impaling him.

"You just hang around there until your desire to kill Rin cools." I snapped my fingers once more to send him away. I then turned with a wink as I tilt my hat. "Oops! Did I just show you something unsettling? Is everyone even more suspicious of me now? Heh heh heh… Let's just say that even a demon like me wants to know what lies ahead. About what, you ask? Heh heh… As I warned Mr. Okumura, it's better to save some pleasures for later. The desire that thirsts for knowledge of what lies ahead is the engine of life! I'm looking forwards to what comes next!" I walk into the shadows for the final time.

* * *

How long has it been since I was put in here? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? It feels like it has been an eternity. My fingers and toes have regrown back but as for my eyes healing, that I'm not a hundred percent on. The room I've been kept in is pitched black in itself and every time my captor opens the door to give me something to eat or drink to ensure I won't die, the light is too bright for me. How long will I be left in here?

I bring my knees to my chest as I curl up in my little corner. My eyes feel heavier and heavier with each blink and as soon as I'm about to pass out, a high pitched, loud buzz fills the room that causes me to flinch and cover my ears tightly. This happens every single time I'm about to fall asleep. The buzz will continue for what seems to be anywhere from minutes to a couple of hours. Each time it makes me cringe.

Little by little, I'm starting to lose any hope of being saved. I have no friends. My roommates could care less. What about Mephisto? Will he come? How can I rely on someone who lied to me my whole life? I can only rely on myself, however I'm too weak. I need to grow stronger. I must grow stronger. I need my powers, I need to be able to somehow use them, but how? I should have been practicing or training myself. Instead, I've been running away. I must come up with a way to use them without needing the fan. I need to get out of here.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whew! Two chapters in one month! There you go!**

 **There haven't been any reviews on the last chapter… yet. However, I did gain some followers/favorites! I really appreciate it! You know who you are.**

 **I never revised the last chapter or this chapter as of yet but I will soon. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I started a new** _ **Blue Exorcist**_ **story called** _ **The Untold Story of a Half Demon Revealed**_ **. If you haven't yet, check it out.**

 **Please review or PM me as I do read every single review and PM. Please leave suggestions, ideas, questions, or whatever else you feel is needed. Please follow/favorite this tory as well.**

 **Enjoy chapter 10!**

Where do I start? How do I summon my flame? One would think it would be so simple. I'm too tired to concentrate though. I've been spacing out so easily. What time is it? What day is it? What was I thinking about? It mustn't be important if I… can't… remember…-

Ugh! Turn that off! It's so loud! Please, let me sleep. Oh, God, I'm so exhausted. Please, just for a minute. A minute is all I ask. Oh, please… Please! I need to sleep! Turn that buzzing off. It hurts my ears. It makes my head hurt. I'm so freakin' tired! I'm so tired that my joints ache. I can barely move without feeling the effects of my exhaustion. Please make it stop! I'm going to be driven crazy with the infernal buzzing.

I need to stay distracted. Don't focus on the noise. I curled tightly in my little corner as I slowly started to pull my own hair. I tried to focus on the pain I was causing myself rather than the noise but it wasn't working. The noise, the buzzing wasn't being blocked out one bit. Next I started to bang my head on the wall, gently at first then harder and harder that eventually I could feel warm liquid run down my forehead.

I don't know why but I found it funny that I actually started to giggle. Why was it funny though? It isn't funny at all. There's nothing funny about this. Soon my laughter was replaced with tears. I'm so stupid. Who laughs at this situation? I'm so messed up. Why can't I do anything right? I brought this upon myself. I shouldn't have been born. If I wasn't born that would have solved everything. I never asked to be this way. I never asked to be a demon.

I felt along the walls until I came across the door. I began pounding on the door with the strength I could muster up. "Let me out! Let me out of here! Please, let me out…" I began to sob, "Someone, anyone, please, help me! Somebody!" I let the sobs take over but it didn't take long for them to turn to anger. "You bastard!" I punched the wall when a flash of blue quickly lit the room from my fist. I was stunned to say the least at my power suddenly showing but gone just as quick. How did I do that?

"Is that all you can do?" I turned slowly towards the voice that was directly behind me with wide eyes to see my demonic self from my nightmares engulfed in blue flames. I could see her-er, me as clear as day. Was I dreaming? Had I finally fallen asleep? I can't remember. "How pathetic."

"What a-are you doing here? You're n-not real." I moved away.

She, the other me, smirked devilishly, "Of course I'm real. I am you after all. The only difference between you and I is that I'm not confined here like you. I'm confined in here." She points to my head. "I also don't need a silly fan to use my powers. I can use them at will any time I want. You could have been that way if you only listened to me."

I shook my head as I crawled to the opposite side of the room to get away from her-me. "I will not be consumed by my flames. I won't let that happen. I will control them the way I want them to be used not how they want to use me."

"But that's no fun. Then there wouldn't be any chaos and chaos is so exhilarating. There is beauty in it. You can make so many humans fear you. It's so funny how easily they break. Imagine it for a moment." She started to laugh maniacally.

"No! I don't care! I was human once, or so I thought. I can't and I won't! I can't do anything. I haven't even practice using my powers before."

"A human put you here. You are in this torment because of him!" The flames from her, they were growing more wild.

I cringed into my corner, fearing her-er, me. My tail was suddenly yanked making me cry out. Who was pulling my tail? I looked around to find the other me had disappeared which mean it must have been my captor. He then put something around my neck like a choker or collar, however it burned. I whined as I tried to pull on it as it was choking me or so I had thought until I was being dragged by it. He had something acting as a leash that he was pulling.

I was being dragged along the filthy floor holding onto the collar so I wouldn't die of strangulation. It didn't help much. I was struggling. I wanted to tear the thing off. It was burning badly. It didn't help that the lights around me seemed to be so bright. Was that due to being in the dark so long or were they really that much brighter? Tears welled up in my eyes from the loss of oxygen.

I didn't know how far he dragged me but it felt like we stopped so abruptly. Thank God I could finally breathe. I was gasping for air and coughing from time to time. That is until I felt my captor sit on my back, right on top of my tail I might add. I struggled to crawl away but since being here, I grew weaker than I already was. I couldn't even get the strength to roll to fling my captor off.

I felt my captor lean down to hold one of my arms down by the wrist as he stabbed the other through with a butcher knife that must have been made with holy silver. I screamed as I struggled to pull my head free but the knife went through the ground's surface. I tried to pull my other hand free from his grasp but he was too strong. I balled my hand into a fist as I struggled. The skin around the knife was steaming as it burned.

My captor began breaking my fingers as he pried my fist opened one finger at a time. A shriek made its way past my lips followed by a wail as I watched my fingers being torn from my hand by pliers. My eyes widened as my breath hitched. It was one thing feeling it but another actually seeing it happen. My stomach churned as I felt like vomiting. The bones, muscles, blood, flesh… I wanted to look away but I couldn't. It was almost mesmerizing. It was like watching a horror movie or gruesome scene where you would cover your eyes but end up peeking through your fingers anyways except I had nothing to shield my eyes with.

I wanted to yell at my captor, to scream at him to stop but I couldn't find my voice. Everything seemed to be playing out in slow motion even all the sickening sounds along with it: the crunching, breaking, tearing, my screaming and crying, his breath in my ear, so many different sounds. After he finish with my first hand, he moved onto the second. The same scene, the same sounds repeating themselves over again. One thing as different though: laugher. Who was laughing? It wasn't my captor was it? No. It sounded like the person had gone mad. The laughter even caused my captor to stop his torments and I could feel his eyes on me. Why me though? Why not who was laughing? Oh… Oh, God. I was the one laughing. Why was I laughing?

I was going more than laughing, I even found myself smiling. I looked at my missing digits and laughed harder than I already was. I don't know why but it was super funny. No, it was hilarious. Why would he, my captor, go through all this effort of hurting me if I would heal up anyways? Why does he do it over and over again? He hurts me, then I heal up, he hurts mean, then I heal up, hurts me, heal up. It's an endless cycle that always ends up with me healing. I suppose that's why it's so funny. He is a stupid human dealing with a demon.

"Have you finally gone mad," my captor asks.

I giggled, "You only with I had."

"Then why do you laugh so much."

"You're so brainless, I find your stupidity hilarious," I laughed.

"Why you," he slammed my face into the floor causing my nose to bleed.

I giggled, "Ow! I think you broke my nose. Haha! No need to worry, no matter what you do, I'll heal from it. Cut my fingers and toes off, they'll regrow. Break my bones, they'll piece themselves back together. Cut my flesh, it'll stitch itself back up. Blood loss, my heart will replenish it. No matter what you choose to do to me, I'll recover. Like you told me when you brought me here, I am a demon after all and not just any demon, I'm the daughter of Satan."

"So you think you can heal from anything and everything. We'll see about that," he yanked my tail which made me yelp.

He began to bound my wrist together with holy silver and same for my ankles. He was still sitting on me to hold me down. Then in one fell swoop, with the knife that had pierce my hand, he slices off all my toes. It didn't nearly hurt as bad as having them torn off. The blood loss however still made me very dizzy and light headed.

What was he going to do next? How else could he torture me? That was about to be answered as he pulled on the leash to drag me across the floor once more. The collar choked me as I tried to hold it off my neck but I didn't have any fingers. It also didn't help that my hands were bound. My airway was being blocked off completely.

My captor threw me into a wall causing me to hit my head putting me in a daze. I felt him grab my arms that were bound. I couldn't exactly tell what he was doing as I felt tugs here and there. He ended up walking off shortly after and then I heard pulleys and ropes. My arms were being pulled above me then followed by me being lifted into the air with my feet dangling. I must be a couple of meters off the ground.

I hung my head hoping he would leave me like this so I could finally get some rest. However, that would never happen. Instead, whatever was holding me up had dropped me into a pool. I tried to hold my breath so I wouldn't drown but I found myself screaming bloody murder in place of it. Every single inch of my body was burning. My nubs of my missing fingers and toes were bleeding more furiously and my vision began to grow darker and darker. I tried to reach the surface as I felt my throat and lungs begin to burn.

Finally, after so many struggles, I broke through the surface. "Help me! Get me out of here!"

Slowly, I was pulled up into the air once again by my arms. I hung there as I coughed and spit up the water mixed with my own blood. My body as well as my insides were still burning as I cried. I was then being laid on the cool floor. I curled up into a ball, aching. I wanted the pain, the burning to go away. The holy water, holy silver, my healing, and everything else kept reminding me how much of a monster I really am.

I let out a scream of frustration, of pain and torment, of stress except nothing came out be silence and more burning in my throat. I put my hand to my throat as I tried to scream again to only get the same results. I curled up tighter into my little ball as the last of my vision was finally gone and not knowing what else to expect. I didn't care that my wrists and ankles were bound and that my wrists were also bound to some type of crane system. I was hoping for death to claim me. I didn't want to live in this Hell anymore.

What have I been through so far? I was shot, then tied to a chair while my fingers and toes were being cut off, I was in confinement for who know how long, more fingers and toes being cut off after being dragged around, I was just dunked into a pool of holy water, the holy silver, sleep deprivation, being blind couple of times, now mute, having my regenerative abilities toyed with, and more. What else am I missing? What else can be done to me?

Why hasn't anyone come to save me? Has anyone even tried? Am I going to die here? I wonder what I'm missing out on. What had da-Mephisto been up to? Has he been worried? Has he been looking for me-No! I need to face it. No one cares. I'm on my own. No one is coming to save me. No one is even trying.

* * *

I sat in my office being rather bored. It has been almost two weeks since Raven stormed off. I thought for sure that she would have come back to at least the mansion by now for whatever reason. Her roommates haven't even seen her since that morning. Where could she have gone to? There is no way a demon could have gotten her without myself knowing so and there hasn't been any reports of suspicious activities.

I opened one of the drawers to my desk to pull out Raven's destroyed cell phone. Why did she need to smash this for? Tracking her is going to be such a pain now.

I thought perhaps she would attempt to communicate with her twins she finally found out about however I've been watching the Okumuras rather closely and got nowhere. Yukio however is becoming rather interesting. I'm going to need to keep a further eye on him. Other than that, my snooping around didn't accomplish anything.

The academy festival is going to be starting verily soon. I had picked bands that I presumed were Raven's favorite artists to perform in the music festival. I thought that would grab her attention. Did she not see the posters around the academy? Where is it she has been staying this whole time? Surely the Vatican isn't up to something without me knowing. Who am I kidding, that's impossible. They can't hide anything from me. Besides, they don't even know anything about her. She doesn't even exist according to their records. They haven't even realized that I've been raising a child. Only a select few know of her and I have complete control over those pawns. No one knows that she's a demon or a child of Satan except for myself and the house servants. They know better than to betray me. They know I'll kill them first if they do.

Why is it so troublesome to raise a child? Dear little sister, where did you run off too? I wonder. With a snap of my fingers and in a poof of pink smoke, I was in Raven's dorm room. Luckily class was going on so I shouldn't be expecting to run into her roommates or any other student. I began looking through Raven's things such as her clothes, bedding, and everything else. I could sense it was here by the way the power was radiating off it. It didn't take me long to find it, the tessen that contained Raven's powers. Any human would have had problems finding it but demons, that may be another story. Why leave something so important behand though? It's basically a part of her.

I smirked to myself at a thought of how there must be a spy. Raven must have exposed herself somehow. How interesting. How did they get around without me knowing, I wonder. Clearly my resources are not informing me of everything they know or perhaps they are not trusted by their employers fully. I can't send anyone in the order after he, if she was taken, without causing any suspicions or paperwork and Amaimon would try to kill her. It is up to me. First, I need to get an annoying pest off my back, luckily I know exactly what she's up too.

I put the tessen in my pocket before poofing off outside Yukio's office as a bettle. I made it shortly after Miss Moriyama left. I could hear the young exorcist instructor being teased by the pest, Shura Kirigakure. It was obvious that Rin has some sort of thing for Miss Moriyama but after hearing this teasing, perhaps Mr. Okumura does as well. I always suspected as much. A little love triangle. This would most certainly be fun to toy with sometime in the near future.

Yukio walked out a bit tensely, "I can't. And you shouldn't be teasing me like this."

Shura leaned against the door after closing it behind her, watching Yukio leave. "Sure, whatever. And just what exactly are you snooping around for?!" She threw a kunai at me.

She does know that can't hurt me, right? The thing clanged as it bounced off me. I poofed into my humanoid form short after with a smirk. "Heh heh heh! You saw right through me! I enjoy observing the students' tumultuous emotions regarding the dance party!" I had stars in my eyes.

"That's totally creepy…," the flamed color hair exorcist pointed out.

"The academy festival is a major event for the city! As president, I give it my full attention! I milk it for all it's worth!" I made doves appear as I pretended I was in the spot light.

"He isn't listening…"

"But you've been snooping around too! Nemu Takara. I admitted him as a student, and therefore you think I'm an Illuminati spy?" I let the hall grow dark as I became rather serious. I needed to set the tone for it so I could set my point across. My eyes were sure to be glowing as I stared at the barely clothes exorcist in the eyes. "I'll warn you once more, I will _not_ let you interfere. And if you do, I will _crush_ you personally."

She could only stare, "What do you mean?!"

I let the room light back up. "Exactly what I said! Well, I can't hang around here! The school festival keeps me busy!" That should keep the pest off me for a little while at least. Time to get to work.


End file.
